


Klaine Summer Challenge 2017

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, klainesummerschallenge2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: All my stories for the Klaine Summer Challenge 2017.





	1. Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Here's the thing. I'm not done yet. I'm doing them in unchronological order. As of today (August 15th 2017) I've written seven of them. Because of that, the notes were written on the days the story was written.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> It’s me. I guess I am doing this challenge, but in my way. You may have noticed that this is day 2, not day 1, because I wanted to try working our of order for once. Mostly to take off the pressure of wanting to finish something in one or two days. 
> 
> We’re starting off with a little fairytale-ish story that strangely enough isn’t all too Klaine heavy. Woops, that happened. Anyway, have fun.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 2: Trees**

_I don’t wanna go through this life_  
_Without you by my side_  
_And I got it all worked out_  
_In my head here’s how it’s got to be_

Trees - Lovehammers

* * *

 

_Once upon a time, in the far far land of Dalton, there was a wonderful queen and her less wonderful husband. Even though their marriage wasn’t the best, it was solid at least. The light of their lives was their son Cooper. He was literally the light of their lives, since Cooper has the magical abilty to create light everywhere. The royal families are all royal due to their magic._

_But what many did not know was that the king and queen had a secret, one even kept from their precious son: they had a second child. But the baby disappeared after a couple of weeks. Prince Cooper was ten years old, but due the fact that he was not the smartest nor the most observant boy, he never noticed._

_Sometimes, the king and queen wonder what happened to the boy. Queen Pamela just hoped he was well._

* * *

 

The door of the small cottage slammed open. Blaine might be twenty and looking to finally buy a place on his own, but that doesn’t mean he can’t share big news with his mother.

“Mama, I have big news!” he yells as he drops his bag on the floor.

“Blaine Devon, no need to shout. I am not deaf,” his mother says. She’s still busy with one of her costumer’s quilts. Blaine’s mother may not be the most wealthy person in the kingdom, but her quilts are well-loved. She loves making them, even though she has to do twice the work after Blaine’s father died in a plague.

“Not yet, mother,” Blaine jokes as he leans in to kiss his mother on the cheek, “But who knows? Future technology might change our hearing. Have you seen the people on the market nowadays? They no longer have to shout. They can talk through those funnels, or whatever they are called.”

“Yes, yes, now what do you want to tell me?”

“Oh!” Blaine immediately starts to smile, “Mama, I have finally talked to the cute son of the mechanic. And can I tell you a secret?”

His mother nods.

“I think he might like me as well,” Blaine says, sounding very happy.

“Blaine Devon, that is wonderful!” his mother almost drops the quilt she was working on. She like no other knows how long Blaine’s been wanting to talk to Kurt, the son of Burt the mechanic. Not even Blaine’s life-long friend, Wes, knows as much as his mother. “Now, go ask him out!”

“But mama, what are we supposed to do?” Blaine suddenly sounds nervous.

He doesn’t know he has the means to actually take Kurt out. Burt the mechanic is quite rich, since he’s the only experienced mechanic in the kingdom. People travel for weeks for his services. Kurt and his stepbrother Finn are always out and about. They don’t want to show off, but everyone can see by the way they dress that they are well off.

Blaine knows that you should love someone, regardless of their social status, but Blaine can already see it coming: Kurt spoiling him and Blaine not being able to give anything back. He has savings, but he’s still planning on finding a cottage on his own.

“Keep your head up, Blaine Devon!” his mother’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “Love will find a way.”

* * *

 

After quite a while, Kurt is the one to ask Blaine out. They go out for a walk and maybe grab some dinner afterwards.

“Have fun, Blaine Devon!” his mother waves. Blaine waves back and Kurt smiles at her.

“So, shall we go then?” Kurt holds out his hand and Blaine feels like his mind’s about to explode. He takes it.

“Yes, we shall.”

Together, they walk around the neighbourhood and talk endlessly about their favourite theater pieces and music. That’s why they bonded in the first place. Blaine knows Kurt wants to make clothes when he leaves his father’s place. Blaine is still figuring things out, but luckily he knows a lot about sewing thanks to his mother.

The conversation goes easily. After all, they’ve been friends for a few months. They’re just ready to go further.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt suddenly asks.

“Sure.”

“Why does your mother call you Blaine Devon?”

Kurt’s not the first person to ask Blaine that question, but it’s still difficult to answer.

“Uhm,” Blaine can feel himself tearing up, but he also wants to be able to talk about it, “It’s my middle name. My father was named Devon. He died two years ago. Mama and I still miss him a lot.”

Kurt hangs his head.

“I am so sorry.”

Blaine shrugs it off, but only because he doesn’t want to keep on talking about it. Kurt kind of has other ideas.

“Did you look like him?”

Blaine laughs. “No, I don’t look like my parents, Kurt,” he says, “I am very adopted, so no.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, sounding intrigued, “You never told me that. I just always assumed you looked like your dad, since I already noticed you don’t look like your mother.”

“First of all, thank you for not pitying me, it’s the worst,” Blaine rolls his eyes at the thought of it, “Second… Well, one morning, my dad went outside to check on his crops and he found me on their doorstep. There was a note saying that my name’s Blaine and that I need a family. They took me in and that’s that. Honestly, I don’t care. They are my parents. End of story.”

“As it should be,” Kurt says, “Family is more than blood. I am pretty sure Finn’s my family, but if we would share the same genetics, then I’d be very worried.”

The two of them laugh. They are about to continue their date by going out for dinner, when they hear someone yelling.

“Blaine! Blaine!”

Blaine turns around and he has to jump out of the way. Wes is riding a horse, and he’s an awful rider. Luckily, Kurt got it, since he jumps out of Wes’s way as well.

“Wes?”

“Blaine, you have to come home now!” Wes shouts frantically while trying to calm down his horse.

Wes knew Blaine was going out with Kurt, so it must be important. “What is it?”

“Soldiers!” Wes sounds very worried, “They ambushed your mother- or at least it looked like that. They just entered the cottage. They had their swords pointing towards her.”

 _“No!”_ Everyone knows that only the king’s soldiers point their swords towards people.

Blaine turns to Kurt, but nothing’s coming out of his mouth. He’s in shock. Why would the king need his mother? It can’t be an order for a quilt. They wouldn’t raise their swords for something like that.

“Go,” Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek, “I’ll follow you, but you need to get there faster. Go with your friend.”

“Thank you,” Wes says for Blaine. Blaine gets helped up by Kurt and together, Blaine and Wes make their way back home.

When they arrive, the sight of soldiers surrounding his mother almost makes him fall of Wes’s horse.

“Blaine Devon!” his mother cries out when she sees him.

In an instant, all the soldiers turn around and point their swords towards Blaine and Wes. Wes quickly makes sure the horse comes to a halt.

“What is going on here?” Blaine demands and he jumps off Wes’s horse. He’s scared shitless, but one thing his father has taught him is to never let down his guard.

“That’s him,” one of the soldiers says and they all move towards Blaine.

“Stay away from him,” Wes also jumps off his horse and he draws his sword. Sometimes, having a sword holder as a friend is a good thing.

Despite that, it is still twenty against one.

“WHAT ON EARTH DID I TELL YOU?” they suddenly hear a man’s voice, “DO NOT SCARE THE POOR WOMAN. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST SOLDIERS MY FAMILY HAS TO OFFER.”

Another man on a horse has appeared, and Blaine is pretty sure he’s dreaming. He must’ve hit his head during his walk with Kurt, because no way in hell.

“Your Majesty, I-”

“STAND DOWN!” Prince Cooper is as loud as expected.

Wes doesn’t lower his sword, but the soldiers do. Some of them even look embarrassed.

“What do you want? Why do your soldiers scare this woman and her son? I know you are the prince of Dalton, but I care about these people and I will not hesitate to-”

Prince Cooper throws his sword on the ground and holds up his hands. “Wow, you are able to convey dramatic emotions in such a wonderful way! Have you considered the Dalton Acting Academy?”

Wes and Blaine exchange some glares. They don’t know how to react to this.

Blaine runs towards his mother, who is frozen in shock. “Mama, are you okay? What did they want from you?”

“They just- they just knocked on the door and- and the next thing I know is that a dozen of s-soldiers are pointing their swords towards me and yelling and… they were asking about you,” she says.

“Mama…”

“Wes was riding his horse. Good t-thing he did and- STAY AWAY!.” Prince Cooper has approached them. Wes once again jumps between him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Kurt arriving. He’s been running and he’s out of breath, but he also seems to do a double take when he sees Prince Cooper and the royal soldiers.

“Now, let’s make this more pleasant for all of us.” Cooper snaps his fingers and sunlight appears inside the cottage out of nowhere.

Prince Cooper.

The prince of light.

“Blaine, do you know who I am?”

“A madman who almost ambushed my mother,” Blaine spits back. Kurt also moves closer and he sits next to him and Wes.

Prince Cooper shakes his head. “I am so sorry for the behaviour of these idiots. When I asked them to go looking for you, I told them they needed to stay calm and that they needed to explain the situation.” The soldiers once again are embarrassed.

“Explain what?” Kurt asks.

“Blaine, or should I say Prince Blaine? Blaine, you are the long-lost prince. My brother!” Prince Cooper says happily, but the others just stare at him as if he’s a madman.

“What the fuck?” Wes says after a moment of silence.

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand in the hopes to calm him down, because Blaine is shaking. Not because of shock, but because of rage.

“Okay, _first_ you come in my house and scare my mama like that _and then_ you manage to spew such nonsense? What kind of prince are you? Get the hell out of here!” Blaine yells.

“See, you are definitely my brother! You speak very loudly, which is the key to a good and clear conversation. Oh, you totally need to point as well!”

Kurt tries not to laugh. They can all agree that this Prince Cooper is not a right man for the throne.

It takes a while for Prince Cooper to realise that Blaine really does not believe him.

“Look, Blaine, our mother has fallen ill. The doctors don’t know if she’ll make it,” Prince Cooper sighs and for the first time, the cheerful expression on his face falters.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but please leave.”

“Let me explain, little bro, come on!” Prince Cooper pleads, “Or maybe, let our mother explain.” He snaps his fingers and one of the soldiers hands him a pierce of rolled up parchment. Even though Blaine still has his reservations, he takes it. It might make them leave.

Prince Cooper sighs again and gets up. “We’re very sorry for the inconvience,” he says and glares towards his soldiers, “Please, Prince Blaine, read our mother’s letter. We’ll return tomorrow to hear your choice. SOLDIERS! ON THE MOVE!”

And just like that, Prince Cooper and his soldiers leave.

“You better repair my door!” Blaine’s mother yells as they watch them leave.

Blaine’s holding the parchment. He cannot be a prince. Sure, he’s always known his parents weren’t his biological parents, but his biological parents can’t be King Todd and Queen Pamela.

It just can’t be.

“Kurt, Wes, could you leave me and my mother alone?” he asks, still looking at the parchment.

They seem reluctant, but they agree. When they’re gone, Blaine takes a closer look to the parchment.

* * *

 

_Dear Blaine,_

_If you are reading this, then it means Prince Cooper has achieved. I sent him out to find you. In case Cooper hasn’t explained himself- he tends to get ahead of himself, please forgive him -let me introduce myself. I am Queen Pamela of Dalton. I am your mother._

_Or at least I was. I hope that the people that took you in cared for you in a way I couldn’t. I can imagine this must be a shock for you, but believe me when I tell you I never stopped thinking about you._

_You were kidnapped when you were a baby, or at least, that is what I made my husband and my staff believe. The true story shows the true colours of my husband. You, Blaine, were born without magic. Your father and I tried everything to make you show any sign of baby magic, but there’s no spark inside of you._

_The king was planning on getting rid of you. He couldn’t stand the fact that he’d have a son of royal blood without magic. I remember the day he told me about his plan. He was overjoyed. He was so smart. And I was in shock. That day, I took you with me and I dropped you on a doorstep.._

_What a coïncidence. The day of your murder, you were kidnapped. The king has since then realised he was wrong to try to harm you, but for your sake, I didn’t tell anyone what I had done._

_Until now. I have fallen ill, and I wish to see you one last time. I told Cooper everything I’ve kept secret for twenty years._

_Blaine, my son, please forgive me, but I do not regret my actions. If you’re reading this, then I hope you are living a good life and that is all I ever wanted for you._

_With love,_

_Pam._

* * *

 

“Mama! MAMA!” Blaine turns towards his mother, “This cannot be real.”

“Oh, Blaine Devon.”

“No mama, no!” Blaine says, crumbling the letter in his hand, “This is not real. This is not real!” Blaine is shaking. This day turned out to be a trainwreck. Blaine cannot be a prince. He’s never had magic.

But.

That is the point. He’s a prince without magic.

“No, I cannot be a prince. I do not belong there, mama,” he hands his mother the parchment. His mother quickly scans the letter and her eyes start to water.

“I think you are,” she says and she falls on her knees, “Blaine Devon, I think you are a prince, and we just never knew.”

Blaine keeps shaking his head. “Why? Why would you believe this?”

Blaine’s mother gets up and runs towards her room. A couple of minutes later she reappears and she’s holding another piece of parchment. “Because it is the same handwriting, Blaine Devon.”

Blaine takes the piece of paper.

_Please, take care of my boy. His name is Blaine and he needs a loving home. I will forever thank you._

Blaine compares it to the letter from queen Pamela. To his horror, he sees his mother is right. “Mama, I cannot do this. I cannot be a prince. I need to clear my head.”

He’s out of the door before his mother can say anything else.

* * *

 

Kurt lives in a brick house. Of course he does.

 _It’s weird to think I used to live in a castle,_ Blaine thinks and immediately stops walking.

He simply refuses to be a prince. It might sound childish, but Blaine doesn’t know what else to do. He arrives on Kurt’s doorstep, and yet he can’t help but think about Queen Pamela dropping him on his parents’ doorstep.

Kurt opens the door. “I’ve been waiting for you. Are you okay?”

“Sorry I ruined the date,” Blaine tries to joke, but the expression on his face shows his sadness.

“Well I already planned on a second date, so that is no problem. But really, what happened?”

Kurt ushers him inside and Blaine tells him everything about the letter and how his mother realised it matches the handwriting on the note they found on the day they found Blaine.

“So it seems like that lunatic prince was right,” Kurt states, “How are you handling it?”

Blaine hides his head in his hands. “I don’t want to be a prince. I don’t want things to change. I know that it might help me and that stuff, but I don’t want to be royal. I want to sing on the streets in order to save some money for my own cottage. I want to help my mom with quilting. I want to kiss and date you. I want to keep my life as it is.”

“I want to kiss you as well,” Kurt says and smiles, “I was actually planning on doing that, but then your mother got ambushed by Prince Cooper who turns out to be your brother.”

“Then why aren’t we kissing now?”

Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Because it’s not the time. You’re too caught up in this, Blaine. You need time to sort this out. You just found out you are royalty-”

“But I don’t want to be royalty!” Blaine protests.

“I know, but who says you have to be royalty?” Kurt tells him, “If I’m correct, Prince Cooper has given you a choice. Since he’s as dumb as a pile of horse shit, he probably did it unintentionally, but he’s coming back tomorrow to ask you for your choice.”

Blaine hadn’t thought about that. Prince Cooper did tell him he’d come back to hear his choice. The thought had just never crossed Blaine’s mind. His mother has read him a lot of fairytales where the long lost prince or princess takes back the throne, so Blaine thought it’s the right thing to do. But Kurt is definitely right. He doesn’t want to be a prince, so he won’t be one.

* * *

 

The next day, Blaine and his mother are prepared for Prince Cooper’s arrival. Prince Cooper is smiling happily when he sees Blaine.

“Little brother, are you ready? I told mom I found you and she’s over the moon. We got a carriage prepared for you. She can come with you if you want,” he nods towards Blaine’s mother.

“No thank you, Prince Cooper,” Blaine says politely, “I am not coming with you today.”

Prince Cooper almost falls of his horse. “Excuse me?”

“Prince Cooper, I know that I am a long lost prince. I’ve read Queen Pamela’s, my mother’s, letter and I believe her, but I am not going back to being a prince,” Blaine tells him and his mother nods. She supports whatever decision.

“But… But Blaine! Look at this!” he gestures towards Blaine’s cottage, “You could be so much more. You could live in a castle. Your mother wouldn’t have to quilt anymore, we can give her the money she needs. Don’t worry, we can take her with us and we will give her a house on the castle grounds. You will have power. You will be safe.”

Blaine nods. “I know and I thank you for your offer. It’s very generous of you.”

“Blaine,” Prince Cooper says sternly and his hands start to light up, “Please, come with me. Mother wants to see you.”

“And I will see her. Just not today,” Blaine reassures him, “I will grant my mother’s wish. In fact, you guys will be able to keep in touch with me. After all, you’ve proven that you are my family, but I can’t see the king and queen as my parents yet. Or at least, not in the way I see my mama.” He smiles towards his mother and squeezes her hand.

“Prince Cooper, I don’t want power or a castle or a crown. I want to buy my own goddamn cottage and kiss Kurt, the son of the mechanic!”

“Blaine, little bro, please…” Prince Cooper pleads.

“Don’t call me that, we’re not brothers,” Blaine says, “Yet. We need to get to know each other, Prince Cooper. When I have my cottage, I will totally ask you over for tea! Don’t worry, you won’t leave me behind. I’m just not following you.”

Prince Cooper shakes his head. “Okay, if this is what you want- I can’t understand it, but I won’t force you. Mother will kill me if I do.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says earnestly, “Now, if you excuse me. I have to kiss someone.”

His mother lets go of his hand and nods. Prince Cooper orders the soldiers to let him pass.

Blaine runs towards Kurt’s house and bangs on the door when he gets there.

“DUDE!” Finn yells when he opens the door, “Calm down. I know you have a thing for my brother, but holy hell.”

“Hi Finn,” Blaine says as he slips past him.

Kurt’s siting in their living room at the fireplace. When he hears Blaine, he looks up. “You’re back already.”

“I told them no.”

Blaine helps Kurt get up. “And I know that this totally got out of hand, but I still want that kiss. I know it’s all a bit messy and weird, and it should’ve been more romantic, but I also don’t care. I know my life got a huge plot twist, but whatever life I live, I want you to be in there.”

And Kurt kisses him.

And Finn is staring at them from the doorway with wide eyes.

But Blaine doesn’t mind. He’s not a prince, but he sure as hell is going to be the boyfriend of Kurt, the mechanic’s son.

* * *

The castle is huge.

“Wow, Blaine Devon, look at this,” Blaine’s mother says when she steps out of the carriage, “I want those glass windows as well.”

Blaine just nods and he follows one of the guards towards the entrance. Everyone bows when Blaine passes them, and Blaine doesn’t like it. Kurt, on the other hand, finds it very amusing.

“I guess they don’t get the whole ‘I don’t wanna be the prince’ part,” he says.

They are being led through the castle. The king, queen, and prince are waiting for Blaine and the others. The castle is beautiful on the inside and Blaine wished he could at least remember some parts of it, but he can’t.

“Here we are,” the guards says and he opens the door. Blaine braces himself. It’s time to meet the royal family.

The room is twice as big as Blaine’s cottage and it’s nicely decorated. The royal family is seated on their thrones. Blaine stops when he sees them.

Even though Prince Cooper doesn’t look as much like Blaine, the resemblances between Blaine and Queen Pamela are hard to ignore. Even King Todd has some similar features, but he looks more like Prince Cooper.

“Blaine, welcome!” Prince Cooper claps his hands and more sunlight appears. It lights up the entire room.

The king and queen are both staring at him with wide eyes and Queen Pamela starts to tear up. She seems weak, but she’s still lively enough to get up from her throne. She slowly walks towards Blaine.

“Blaine, my son, after all these years.”

“It is nice to meet you,” Blaine doesn’t know what else to say, “I am Blaine, although you already know that, and this is my mother and my boyfriend.”

“You have a lovely home,” Blaine’s mother says nervously.

“And a wonderful gown,” Kurt adds.

Queen Pamela turns towards Blaine’s mother and burst into tears. Without caring about her manners, she runs towards Blaine’s mother and hugs her. “Thank you! Thank you so, so much!”

Blaine’s mother is a bit off-guard, but she still hugs her back. “The pleasure was all mine.”

“Blaine,” King Todd says and he also walks towards them. Blaine steps back. He knows that King Todd has changed, but he also knows that this man wanted to kill him once.

The king falls on his knees. “Can you forgive me? I have not forgiven myself for my idioticy. After you were ‘kidnapped’, I realised I should’ve loved you, instead of casting you aside. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that you’d end up as a better man than me, and thanks to your mother, I think you are.”

“And my father,” Blaine says, “Who is not you.”

King Todd hangs his head. “I understand, I was never a true father to you.”

“No, you weren’t,” Blaine takes a deep breath, “But I forgive you, because without your stupid plan, I wouldn’t have ended up on my parents’ doorstep and for that, I will always be grateful for. Even though the circumstances were less than ideal.”

“Thank you.”

“OKAY!” Prince Cooper stands, “Now that we’ve got all this emotional crap out of our way, let’s party!”

Queen Pamela, who’s still leaning against Blaine’s mother, snaps her fingers and music starts to play. After all, she has the magic ability of music.

They sit together and talk endlessly. Blaine and his mother talk about Blaine’s childhood and Blaine’s father. Blaine tells them he loves music as well, which makes Queen Pamela tear up a little bit. Prince Cooper insists on more screaming and pointing. King Todd asks for dinner. Kurt gives Prince Cooper clothing advise. It all goes swimmingly.

“Blaine, we know you don’t want to be a prince and we accept that, but please at least take this,” Queen Pamela hands him a bag of gold coins.

“Mother, I can’t,” Blaine tries to give it back.

“Please, use it to finally buy your own cottage.”

“Yes,” Prince Cooper jumps in, “I mean, you did promise me you will ask me over for tea.”

Blaine turns towards his mother, who nods. “Let them give you at least this, Blaine Devon.”

“Okay mama, but I want at least one of your quilts in my house,” he says, and his mother agrees.

“Now, are we going to dance or what?” Prince Cooper says loudly. He gets up and starts to dance. It looks ridiculous.

“Coop, dinner is on its way!” King Todd says, but his wife has also gotten up to dance.

“Oh, why not?” Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and together they join Prince Cooper and Queen Pamela.

Even King Todd gives in. Together, they all dance.

Blaine might not be a prince, but that doesn’t mean he can’t steal the spotlight on the castle’s dance floor.

Kurt twirls him around and they dance. Even when the food arrives, they continue to dance.

“Are you sad you missed out on dating royalty?” Blaine jokes.

“Nah, I am good,” Kurt says back.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on July 2nd.


	2. Walking on Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL EXIST. I AM STILL DOING THIS CHALLENGE.
> 
> I actually wanted to post this yesterday, but high school graduation stuff happened, so it’s gonna be on the actual 8th of July.
> 
> Anyway, it is time for the missing scene from season 6.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 8: Walking On Sunshine**

> _Now I don’t want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no  
>  Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

Walking On Sunshine - Katrina and the Waves

* * *

“We need to talk about this.”

Kurt closes his eyes. He’s been dreading this moment. He knows he has to face this. He’s learned that he can no longer run from things that might scare him.

“Hey? Are you awake?” Blaine shakes him.

“Yes, I am awake,” Kurt forces himself to look at Blaine, who’s still lying next to him in the bed, “And yes, we need to talk about this.”

Blaine seems a bit surprised, but Kurt can’t blame him. Blaine has seen the way he acted before they broke up.

“You told me you still loved me,” Blaine says.

“I did,” Kurt smiles, and he feels relief washing over him when Blaine smiles back. Maybe this won’t be all too bad. “Does that make you happy?”

Blaine told him that there’s no one else, but he hasn’t said that Blaine still loves him as well.

“Very,” Blaine says and Kurt feels like crying. Blaine still hasn’t told him he loves him, but at least he doesn’t mind Kurt loving him. A while ago, he’d given up on getting Blaine and his forgiveness back. 

But.

But has Blaine forgiven him? 

Blaine nudges him. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing.”

Blaine glares at him.

“Okay, okay!” Kurt gives in, “You said you’d never forgive me. Is that still true?”

“Oh.” Blaine lies back and when he doesn’t respond, Kurt starts to panic.

“I mean, I can totally understand if you haven’t forgiven me yet, but I just want you to know that I regret breaking up with you and that I was telling the truth when I told you that I was going to get you back and I am not going to let you go again.”

Blaine nods to himself. “Can I say that I’m working on it?”

Well, it’s better than Blaine not forgiving him.

“I want to forgive you and I will,” Blaine turns to him again, “But I was also in a really bad place in my life and you put me there. Of course, you’re not the only one to blame, but you played a part in it and I don’t know. Although, a part of me feels like I’m lying.”

“Lying?”

“I guess a part of me is sure that I’ve already forgiven you,” Blaine says, “Otherwise I wouldn’t be lying here next to you.” 

“I want this to work out,” Kurt says truefully.

“Same, but I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Blaine admits, “I want you to stay. I don’t want us to start resenting each other the moment the honeymoon period passes. When I asked you to marry me, I didn’t ask for five good years and a whole lot of crap afterwards.“ He leans towards Kurt. “I want you. I still want all of you.”

“And I want all of you,” Kurt tells him and he hopes Blaine realises he means it. 

“Okay,” Blaine says, “And you love me.”

“Yes, I do. I want us to try again. We can go to the wedding as boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends…” Blaine sighs happily, “Us as boyfriends. I’d love that.”

“So, you want to try as well?” Kurt asks, feeling hopeful.

“Only if you’re also in for the long term,” Blaine says, “We can be boyfriends again and who knows what’ll happen next.”

“I am definitely in for the long term,” Kurt says. It is true. He came back to Lima to win Blaine’s heart so he’s not giving up on him after a short moment together.

Blaine seems to think about it, but then he smiles widely.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kurt ask, feeling happy.

“Yes, yes, let’s do this!” Blaine says, sounding enthusiastic, and he leans in to kiss Kurt.

“I love you,” Kurt says.

“I love you too,” Blaine finally says. Right now, it’s perfect. 

They’re ready to do this and they know it won’t always be perfect, but they’d rather have this somewhat imperfect life together than a “perfect” life without each other. They know they aren’t done talking and the talk will continue the moment they get up, but together, they will try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on July 8th.


	3. Cool for Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are not going to expect a lottery themed fic, but here it is anyway.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 3: Cool For The Summer**

_I don’t care  
I can keep a secret, can you?_

Cool For The Summer - Demi Lovato

* * *

Everyone knows that the lottery tries to scam everyone, and yet, everyone keeps buying lottery tickets. They’re not buying a possible price, they are buying hope. They are idiots.

Kurt and Blaine are two of those idiots.

“Blaine, imagine us winning the lottery. Imagine us being millionaires. We should totally travel the world!”

“We should totally use it to pay off our student debts,” Blaine says jokingly. Unfortunately, there’s some truth in that.

“Okay, but afterwards, we should totally travel the world together,” Kurt says. They’ve had this conversation several times. They know they won’t win, but they can dream. 

“I’ve always wanted to see Hong Kong,” Blaine says, “My aunt lives there.”

“We can add it to the list of destinations,” Kurt says, “I want a new sewing machine.”

“I want to basically buy everything in the Brooks Brothers’s catalogue.”

The two of them talk about all the ridiculous and lavish things they’d do with a lot of money, but who are they kidding? They both know that they’re all dreams, and even though some are worth making them come true, others should stay that way.

But isn’t that the beauty of it it? It’s the thrill.

“If we win the lottery, we should probably tell no one except our closest friends,” Blaine says, “We don’t want people pretending to be our friends.”

“We should probably put some part aside for student debts and future funds for kids,” Kurt sighs.

Blaine snorts. “Adulting… we’re adulting.”

“And I want to be one of those tumblr posts where rich people help out others just because they can!”

“True, and I still want the Brooks Brothers’s catalogue.”

* * *

When years later, they do win the lottery, they keep it a secret, even from their daughter. 

That is until she goes to college and they give her a shock of a lifetime.

“Surprise?” Kurt says and smiles nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on July 10th.


	4. Summertime Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s watch Kurt and Blaine trash some losers online on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe while falling in love!

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 7: Summertime Blues**

_I’m gonna raise a fuss, I’m gonna raise a holler_

Summertime Blues - Eddie Cochran

* * *

Blaine’s a gamer.

He admits it.

Not even Sam can compare to him. He met Sam after he moved to New York and he needed a place to live. Sam and his sort-of-girlfriend (it’s complicated) live in the city and they needed a roommate.

Oh, and that sort-of-girlfriend happens to be upcoming popstar Mercedes Jones.

He and Sam bonded over their love for video games. Whereas Sam is a huge fan of Playstation, Blaine’s very happy with Nintendo. He bougth the Nintendo Switch on its release day and he bought Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

Even though Sam is still not the biggest Nintendo fan, no one can resist Mario Kart.

But even without Sam, he plays most of the time online. He’s already won all Grand Prix, so why not? He doesn’t use ‘Global’, instead opts for racing people in the region.

And he’s made a sworn enemy.

‘Kurt’ always ends up in his game. Blaine never knew something like that was possible, but it happens. They race quite often and most of the time, ‘Kurt’ wins.

Sure, Blaine ends up on second place, but he wishes to beat him for once and for all. They don’t know each other personally, but after racing together for a few weeks, they both have a usual time slot.

“Blaine, we’re going,” Mercedes calls out, “Sure you don’t want to join us?”

“I’m sorry Mercedes, I just don’t want to intrude,” Blaine asks. Sam and Mercedes have other friends from high school living in New York, and they have a weekly potluck dinner at their place. They’ve been inviting Blaine to come along, but Blaine doesn’t want to. They’re obviously a close group of friends and Blaine doesn’t want to cut it.

“Suit yourself,” she says, but she and Sam leave.

Blaine races some more. ‘Kurt’ eventually has to go, but Blaine doesn’t mind. He ends up on first place now that ‘Kurt’ has left. Afterwards, he walks around the city.

* * *

This continues for a while, until one day, ‘Kurt’ doesn’t show up.

Blaine’s a bit disappointed, but he continues racing anyway. Besides, Splatoon 2 is about to come out, so maybe he should focus on that game. 

But a week passes, and ‘Kurt’ doesn’t appear. Blaine knows it’s stupid, but he really loved trashing other people online with him. If only, Blaine knew this guy in real life. They could exchange friend codes, and they can race more often.

After a while, racing without ‘Kurt’ becomes boring and racing with Sam is not the same. Hell, even racing with Mercedes is weird.

Monday arrives and Blaine’s given up on ‘Kurt’s’ return.

“Blaine, you know what I’m about to ask,” Sam says when he enters Blaine’s room.

“Yes, I’m coming with you.”

“And I know you will refuse, but Mercedes and I have a friend who is really sweet and you two should mee- wait, what?” Sam is in shock. “Did you just say…”

“Give me five minutes,” Blaine says and he looks for some pair of shoes. Sam, still shocked, goes downstairs and Blaine can hear his conversation with Mercedes, who sounds as astonished as her sort-of-boyfriend (really, it’s complicated!)

Blaine knows it’s kind of pathetic, but without ‘Kurt’ to join him on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, he’s bored. He’s so bored that he goes against all his previous judgements and joins his roommates for the potluck dinner.

The walk to the loft is short. Apparently, their friends live in a loft without walls and a door you can properly lock.

It’s a bit awkward at the beginning. Sam introduces him as ‘the man of the hour’ and all eyes are immediately on him. Blaine waves shyly.

Santana is rude, but she smiles, so Blaine guesses she doesn’t really mean it? She is an awesome cook, though, and she appreciates Blaine’s praise.

Rachel is loud, but she also asks him questions and compliments Blaine on his bowties. 

Artie makes preach signs with his hands all the time and strangely enough warns Blaine for possible STDs floating around New York, but he’s also quite funny.

Kurt is a different story. The first thing he notices is that Kurt’s extremely cute. Blaine blushes when he shakes his hand and Kurt notices and winks. Sam and Mercedes exchange a knowing look.

On their way home, Sam and Mercedes bug Blaine the entire time about Kurt, but even though Blaine tries to deny it, they’re right. Blaine may or may not have a small crush on Kurt.

* * *

He joins the potlucks on Monday, he goes out with Sam and Artie to a café, Kurt takes him out shopping (and Blaine’s heart skipped a beat), Santana and Rachel help him for his dance classes. When other high school friends visit New York, they introduce Blaine as a friend.

Slowly, Blaine starts to get to know these people and he becomes part of the group.

He still kicks people’s asses online on Mario Kart, but most of his time is filled by those new people. He’s made friends before he stumbled into this group, but this group of friends is so close, it’s different.

When Blaine meets ‘Kurt’ again, ‘Kurt’s’ Mii makes an angry face at him. Blaine can’t help but feel guilty. He hasn’t sticked to their usual time slot, since Santana prefers to coach dancing at a later hour. Since Blaine still doesn’t know the guy, he had no way of contacting him.

The two of them end up in first and second place again, and ‘Kurt’s’ Mii makes a happy face, so it’s okay.

* * *

It’s another Monday, so another potluck.

Blaine quickly shuts down his game and he joins his roommates downstairs. They arrive at the loft and the others greet them. This time, a girl named Tina has joined them.

Kurt’s nowhere to be seen.

“Uhm, where is Kurt?” Blaine asks. Sam grins and Blaine wants to smack him.

“In the bedroom,” Sam says and he winks and Blaine hates himself for blushing, “Why don’t you go and get him?”

“Sam, this loft has no walls, we can just call his name…” Rachel trails off when she sees the smug look on Sam’s face. “Nevermind. Great idea, Sam.”

“Guys!” Blaine says, but the others all seem very happy.

“Oh, so this is the guy you’ve been trying to set Kurt up with?” Tina whispers to Mercedes, but Blaine has heard her. He turns even redder.

On one hand, it’s great to know that their friends support a possible romantic relationship. On the other hand, this is creepy.

“Can’t he hear all of this?” he asks Rachel, reminding her of the curtains.

“Probably not,” she shrugs, “He probably has his earbuds in. He’s addicted to this game and Santana threatened to kill him if he didn’t turn down the volume.” 

Santana nods.

“Just go for it, man,” Artie does another preach sign.

Blaine knows they won’t get off his back, so he takes a deep breath and he goes to Kurt’s room. 

“Kurt?” he draws the curtains. Kurt has his back turned to Blaine, but Blaine can see that he’s holding something. He’s moving his body from left to right.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters, unaware that he’s being watched.

That’s when Blaine sees the small screen on Kurt’s desk. Blaine moves closer and he can’t believe it when he realises it’s a Switch displaying Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

_No, it can’t be._

Kurt wins the race and he throws his fist in the air. The screen changes and the Miis are all present again. Kurt’s Mii is wearing the crown.

But that’s not what matters.

Kurt is the ‘Kurt’ he’s been racing against for weeks.

Kurt checks the time on his watch. He tells the others he’s going and he leaves the group. He pulls his earbuds out. 

“Kurt?”

Kurt turns around. “Blaine, hello! Have you been here for long?” he asks, “Sorry, I lost track of the time. Do you need anything?”

“Your friendcode,” Blaine blurts out.

“My what?” Kurt asks and he puts down his JoyCons.

“Your friendcode from the Switch, so we can finally play together for real,” Blaine says, “I get tired of one of us missing our usual timeslot.”

It clicks for Kurt and his eyes widen. “No way! You’re the ‘Blaine’ I race against!”

“Yes, and you keep beating me,” Blaine says playfully. 

Kurt unattaches one of the JoyCons and he hands it to Blaine. “Care for a rematch?”

* * *

“So let me get this straight. You basically met Kurt before we introduced you to him through Mario Kart 8 Deluxe,” Sam says in disbelief.

“Very true,” 

“I’d like to say ‘that’s so romantic’ but dude, it’s really not.”

Blaine shrugs. 

The doorbell rings and Blaine knows it’s Kurt. He’s bringing his own devices with him so that they can play. 

“Sam, trust me, I’ll make it romantic,” Blaine says and he gets up to open the door. Sam whistles.

When after seven matches, Blaine finally ends up first, Kurt congratulates him with a kiss. Now, that’s a new kind of romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on July 12th.


	5. Surfin' USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello. I am still writing this and I am planning on publishing all of them. Unfortunately, I should’ve thought this through, since I am about to leave for vacation and I can’t really write then.
> 
> But we’ll see. Guess it’ll take me 3 more weeks to finish this challenge!
> 
> Based on this video. (http://thomassanders.com/post/162853134113/american-auror-story-catsbeaversandducks-oh)

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 10: Surfin’ USA**

_We’ll all be planning that route  
We’re gonna take real soon_

Surfin’ USA - The Beach Boys 

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine always talked about kids in a future tense. They’re too young to think about kids in the present tense. 

Even though Kurt’s just celebrated his thirty-first birthday, they still aren’t really discussing it. That all changes one day.

Kurt’s reading through the script of his next role on Broadway when the front door opens. 

“Kurt, honey? Are you home?” Blaine calls out. He sounds a bit nervous.

“Yes?” Kurt says and he puts down his script. He has a weird feeling about this, especially when Blaine doesn’t enter the living room. He gets up to have a look.

“So, remember how we said we weren’t ready for kids?” Blaine says and Kurt stops. Of course he remembers that, but why on Earth is Blaine bringing this up. Kurt knows Blaine can’t just march inside an orphanage and adopt a bunch of kids, but then again, it’s Blaine. He always finds a way to surprise him.

Kurt puts his hand on the door handle, ready to push the door open. “Sweetheart, what did you do?” he asks.

He can hear Blaine whisper to someone- at least, Kurt assumes it’s a someone.

“Blaine, what did you do?” he asks again. 

“H-Hang on for a moment, please,” Blaine says and then he starts to whisper again. Now, Kurt’s really getting worried. 

“Blaine, I am opening this door right now!” Kurt says loudly and he pushes the door open. His mouth falls open when he sees Blaine-

-holding at least ten little ducklings in his coat.

“I can explain!” Blaine says the moment he sees the look on Kurt’s face. 

Kurt tries to say something, but how do you react to your husband coming home with a squad of little ducklings? This isn’t the first time Blaine came home with more  _questionable_  stuff, but this time, it’s alive.

“Please do,” Kurt eventually manages to say. 

Blaine gestures to Kurt to follow him. Blaine goes to the living room, and to his shock, he puts down his coat and all the little ducklings start walking around their living room.

“Blaine!”

But Blaine takes Kurt’s hand. “Trust me, it’s fine. Look at them.” He points towards the ducklings. They’ve all formed a group and they’re looking at them.

“Why are they staring at us?” Kurt asks.

“They’re staring at me,” Blaine clarifies and he starts to explain, “I was walking home and they just- they saw me and they started following me. Look at this.” Blaine starts to walk around the living room and the ducklings follow him immediately. “I didn’t know what to do, so I just took of my coat and picked them all up and brought them here. I know we’re not ready for kids, but we have eleven ducklings now.”

Kurt quickly counts every duckling. Since Blaine’s standing still, they’re still as well, so it’s easy to count them.

“We can’t take care of eleven kids- I mean, ducklings!” 

“Look, the closest animal shelter is miles away, so I propose we look after them until we can call them so that they can pick these cuties up.” Blaine crouches next to the ducklings and Kurt’s can’t believe it when one of them jumps in Blaine’s hands.

“Well, if we have to.”

* * *

Turns out that it took the shelter four more hours before they had time to pick them up. In those four hours, Kurt and Blaine were basically babysitting ducklings. Blaine played with them and Kurt Googled suitable food for them. Blaine cuddled with all of them and he even convinced Kurt to try as well.

Eventually, the ducklings were taken away.

“Bye bye!” Blaine waves them goodbye and he wipes away his tears. The ducklings try to go back, but they no longer can. 

Kurt feels sad as well. He wasn’t as attatched to them as Blaine, but they were fun. He puts an arm around his husband and together they mourn the loss of their ducklings.

Later that night, when they’re both in bed, Blaine can’t sleep.

“I miss them.”

“I know, sweetie,” Kurt says, “You were a good mother duck, or father duck.”

“Same for you!” Blaine says.

It’s silent for a while until Blaine tells Kurt what’s been on his mind the whole time. “Kurt, I think I’m ready.”

Kurt sits up. “For what?”

“For kids,” Blaine says.

Kurt’s eyes widen and he immediately turns on the lights. “What?”

Blaine smiles. “I know they were just ducklings, not actual babies, but the way we took care of them really moved me. We can do this, Kurt. Please, do this with me.”

Kurt knows he should need more time to think this through. After all, you can’t compare ducklings with actual babies, but he feels it too. He nods.

He nods.

“Let’s take this route.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on July 14th.


	6. Here Comes The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP I AM BACK!

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 1: Here Comes The Sun**

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear_

Here Comes The Sun - Beatles

* * *

When Mercedes suggested they’d join a New York based art class, Kurt didn’t know what to say. Mercedes was a bit stuck in a rut and she was in the desperate need for inspiration, so Kurt decided to join her.

That’s when he encountered the painting.

Students are encouraged to leave their finished work in the studio to display them. The painting is part of a series of self-portraits.

The painting is simple compared to the other paintings in the story. That doesn’t make it any less beautiful. In fact, the more lavish ones are beautiful as well, but the simplicity makes it stand out.

It captivates Kurt, especially the man who drew it. The painting is black and white, but Kurt doesn’t mind. Kurt’s in love with it. It is signed with B.D.A. and Kurt wishes he could find this man in person.

Every week, Kurt and Mercedes enter the studio and Kurt hopes to see him there. He’s already met other people who have left art on the walls, but B.D.A. is nowhere to be seen.

“Kurt, I think I finally got it,” Mercedes says in awe when she looks at her art work.

“Got what?”

“Inspiration,” Mercedes says, “My new album… it must be named after this.” Mercedes has sculpted a heart, a human heart, not a cartoon-ish one, but she put a black spear through it. The heart was painted purple and blue.

“That’s depressing,” Kurt says, but that only makes Mercedes smile.

“Kurt, heartache is so underappreciated,” Mercedes says, “People think they know it, but for my next album, I want to show different kind of heartbreaks. Heartbreak doesn’t have to be romantic. Heartbreak can be friendly, for instance. Heartbreak is…”

“Not finding the man behind the painting?” 

“Not finding the man behind the painting,” Mercedes nods, “Even though I still think your obsession is a little bit weird, Kurt.”

“Mercedes, I have to find him!” Kurt argues.

“Why? The painting is very beautiful, but I can’t say it’s heartbreaking,” Mercedes turns around to have another look at the self-portrait, “Sure, he’s cute.”

Cute doesn’t justify it. Kurt can’t really describe it either. It’s as if he’s fallen in love with the man through a painting. It’s graceful, it’s beautiful, it’s wonderful. Art is always at its best when it makes you feel something.

“I am satisfied, Kurt,” Mercedes interrupts his thoughts, “This art class has showed me the way. I don’t think I have to come back, because I am done. But how about you? I feel like you won’t be ready until you find that damn man.”

And Mercedes is right.

* * *

Art class doesn’t sound that appealing without Mercedes, so Kurt thinks about quitting as well. A week after Mercedes’s revelation, Kurt and Mercedes arrive at the studio for their last class.

To Kurt’s disappointment, B.D.A. isn’t there.

The art class is as inspiring as ever and Kurt and Mercedes have a lot of fun. Their hour is up and they say goodbye to the teacher and the fellow students.

On their way out, Mercedes seems more satisfied as ever, but Kurt isn’t feeling like that.

“Come on, Kurt, let’s grab coffee for on the way home. It looks like you need it.” Mercedes is right. The two of them go to their usual coffee shop.

Mercedes pays the coffee for both of them, even though Kurt keeps telling her she shouldn’t. They are about to leave for home when the door opens.

Kurt recognizes him immediately.

B.D.A. is looking at something on his phone. 

“Is that-” 

Kurt nods and tells Mercedes to shush it. But Mercedes smiles.

“Guess I’ll see you later, Kurt!” she says loudly, which causes people, including B.D.A., to look at them. Before Kurt can say anything, she basically runs out of the coffee shop.

That damn woman.

“Oh hi,” B.D.A. says when he sees Kurt looking at him. Kurt wants to turn away, embarrased he’s been caught, but he can’t. The real B.D.A. is as beautiful as his self-portrait.

“Hi, sorry for my friend,” Kurt says, after he got his ability to speak like a normal human being back.

“I really don’t mind,” B.D.A. says, “Now I got to meet you, kind of. I am Blaine.” 

Finally, Kurt has a name.

“Kurt,” Kurt introduces himself.

“Kurt, hello,” Blaine smiles and it looks like he has an idea, “This might sound a little bit random, but do you mind if I draw you? After all, you’re beautiful.”

And so, even without coffee in Blaine’s hand, they make their way to the art studio. Looks like Kurt isn’t done with art class yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on August 8th.


	7. Under The Boardwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I’ve never seen a boardwalk in real life.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 9: Under The Boardwalk**

_We’ll be falling in love_   
_Under the boardwalk, boardwalk_

Under The Broadwalk - Drifters

* * *

 

Kurt is in panic. He’s hiding and he doesn’t know where to go. This day did not go as planned.

_Stupid, stupid Rachel. Stupid, stupid Mercedes. Stupid, stupid Quinn and Santana and Brittany and Tina. Stupid, stupid everyone._

Why is Kurt to easy to persuade? He’s heard so many horror stories about blind dates. Sure, he’s lonely but he never expected to agree to go on a blind date, but the girls were getting to him, and he wanted them to back off.

Kurt was on his way to meet this faceless and nameless guy when he turned around and ran. And now, here he is. He’s hiding from someone he doesn’t even know under a boardwalk in Los Angeles.

The women keep texting him, but Kurt is not in the mood to open any of the messages. Maybe he shouldn’t have left New York and Adam to go to LA.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he hears and Kurt almost falls in the water.

A man is looking at him. He looks worried, but then again, not even LA naitives must see a panicked man under a boardwalk every day. Who the hell hides underneath a stupid boardwalk anyway?

“I have no cash on me,” Kurt lies, but honestly, he wants to be alone. The man is handsome and he hasn’t tried to mug Kurt yet, so normally he’d like to have him around, but not today.

Unfortunately for Kurt, the man sits next to him.

“I have a penny to spare, so spill,” he says, but Kurt’s just gaping at him.

“Is this a thing you do? You talk to random strangers?” Kurt asks and the man laughs.

“No, but this is my boardwalk and someone’s sitting underneath it. People don’t do that. A boardwalk is there for a reason: to avoid the water, not to get close to it.”

“Your boardwalk?” Kurt says, pretending to mock him, “Do you own it?”

“No, but usually, I’m the only one hiding underneath this thing,” the man laughs, “My name is Blaine, and this is my boardwalk.”

“Kurt.”

“Well Kurt, I wasn’t lying when I told you I have a penny to spare. When I sit here, something is troubling me. You seem a little bit in shock. Is there a reason you’re sitting here as well?”

Kurt’s not in the habit of talking to strangers, but who cares? Kurt thinks it over. This man isn’t going anywhere and he can tell him about his problems without the judgement the girls would throw at him.

So he tells Blaine everything, from Adam to mystery guy. During his talk, he can see that Santana’s calling him, but Kurt doesn’t pick up. Blaine has his full attention.

When Kurt’s done, he feels more defeated than ever.

“This is why Paris is the city of love,” Blaine says and Kurt shoots him a questioning look, so Blaine explains: “You’re not the only one out of luck in love today, Kurt. I had a date planned, but I cancelled as well. I didn’t even bother with going. I just cancelled the dinner reservation and that’s that. Let the people who set me up know what had happened and I ran to my boardwalk.”

“Los Angeles sucks,” Kurt says, even though he knows it’s not true. He’s just bitter.

“At least it’s sunny,” Blaine adds.

It falls silent, but it’s comfortable. After a while, they start to talk again. It’s not much or life changing, but it’s the usual ‘getting to know’ each other thing. They keep talking and Kurt notices how cute Blaine actually is. Maybe it’s a good thing he ran away from his date.

They don’t realise how much time has passed until Blaine’s stomach rumbles.

“Wow, we’ve been here for two hours,” he says, “I cancelled my dinner, so I definitely need to eat.”

Kurt realises he’s hungry as well.

“Let’s go somewhere to eat.”

Blaine helps Kurt off and they try to get rid of the sand on their clothes. They find a small restaurant and they continue their conversation over dinner. Kurt can’t really explain it, but there’s something about Blaine that makes everything feel right. Kurt’s pretty sure he wants to be more than Blaine’s friend.

When the bill arrives, Blaine insists on paying.

“I can’t let you do that!” Kurt protests.

Blaine seems to hesitate for a second, but then turns to Kurt. “Kurt, this might be a bit straight forward, but is it okay if I turn this into a date? They say a gentleman always pays the first date.”

Kurt can feel his stomach flip. “O-Only if I can pay the next one, since a gentleman also pays the second date. After all, I’d like to say I’m a gentleman as well.”

Blaine’s entire face lights up. “Of course.”

Blaine pays the bill and they leave together. When later that evening, Blaine kisses him goodbye, Kurt knows it for sure: it’s a good thing he bailed on the other guy.

Of course, he peace and happiness doesn’t last.

When he gets home, the sight of a lot of angry women greets him.

“Is there a reason you’re all standing at my apartment door?” Kurt asks.

“Kurt, where on Earth have you been? We’ve been texting and calling you!” Rachel runs to him when she sees him.

“I know, my phone’s been blowing up.”

“We’re sorry about your date, Kurt,” Tina says truthfully, “He’s a nice guy. We really hoped everything would work out.”

“Thanks Tina, but this was my own decision. It didn’t feel right, so I turned around and left,” Kurt says and he tries to unlock his door.

But Santana stops him.

“Say what now? You did what?” she asks.

“Like I said, I didn’t show up. I felt bad for bailing on him, but I couldn’t do it,” Kurt says and the others all exchange some confused looks.

“What?” Rachel is the first one to speak.

“Why are you all so surprised? You’ve been trying to contact me non-stop since the guy obviously told you that I was a no-show. Now, can I please enter my apartment. After all, I have had a lovely evening and I am not in the mood for this.”

Santana doesn’t move away.

“You’re telling me you bailed on him?” Mercedes asks in shock and Kurt really doesn’t get her reaction.

“Yes. You must’ve known because you sent most text messages.”

“Kurt, we were calling to tell you that _he_ bailed on _you_ ,” Quinn says and the others nod, “At least, you left your apartment. Blaine called me to tell me what he’s done so we tried to call you and when you didn’t reply, we thought you must’ve found out yourself.”

“Yeah, well, I still had a nice evening and wait a second- did you just say Blaine?” Kurt stops trying to push Santana away.

“Quinn! I thought we weren’t going to tell Kurt his name,” Brittany says.

Quinn rolls her eyes. “Oh no, what a nightmare. Brittany, they both bailed on each other. I am pretty sure Kurt and Blaine won’t try blind dating again, so who cares about secret identities.”

“Again: did you say Blaine?”

Just then, Kurt feels his phone vibrate a couple of times in his pocket.

**Hey, random question, but do you know a woman named Quinn? She also has two friends named Brittany and Santana.**

**This is Blaine by the way.**

**Sorry if this isn’t the first message you expected from me, but uhm, I just got home to find my phone filled with messages and missed calls from my friends who set me up on today’s blind date. And yes, it was a blind date.**

And then another message.

**Wait, didn’t you tell me you had a blind date as well, because Quinn and co. keeps talking about me bailing on a man named Kurt.**

**Kurt?**

**Oh holy shit. This can’t be real. This is unreal.**

Kurt couldn’t have said it any better.

Rachel waves to get his attention. “Excuse me, we’re trying to have a conversation here and that doesn’t work when one’s on his phone the entire time!”

“Ladies,” Kurt says, smiling widely, “Today’s conversation is over, but I suggest you call Blaine to ask about his date with me.”

“We just told you he bailed on you before you even bailed on him, Kurt,” Santana says.

“That’s what you think,” Kurt says and he finally manages to push Santana away and to unlock his door, “Good night, ladies.”

Before anyone can say anything, he closes the door behind him and he dials Blaine’s number, because Blaine’s right, it’s unreal but that doesn’t mean it can’t be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on August 14th.


	8. Heatwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But Yuè, it’s fucking October!” I know, so enjoy summer for now.
> 
> Based on these tweets (http://forabeatofadrum.tumblr.com/post/166226287778/commander-homosexual-curiosity-prayer-twitter) and a little bit on the New Years arc of Dalton.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 6: Heatwave**

_Don’t pass up this chance_  
_This time it’s true romance_

Heatwave - Linda Rontstadt

* * *

The adrenaline is almost unbearable. It’s not that Kurt doesn’t like parties, but sometimes, it gets too much. Everyone is dancing around him and Kurt is just going with the flow, like Santana would say.

But Santana is nowhere to be seen.

In fact, Kurt can’t see any of his friends.

Which is kind of unfortunate, since Kurt knows that this isn’t an ordinairy party. It is not New Year’s Eve, but still, on midnight, the lights will go out and everyone is going to kiss someone. 

With the comfort with his friends, he’d be okay, but his friends are missing in action and it’s almost midnight. Maybe Kurt should change his mind and he should try to meet someone, since that is encouraged.

He makes his way to the bar and he’s disappointed when he doesn’t spot any of his friends. He does spot someone else. The stranger seems very bored. His glass is empty, but he’s just staring at it without asking for a refill.

“Having fun?” Kurt decides to ask.

The man looks up in shock. Apparently, the empty glass was very fascinated. Maybe he was pondering about the good old “half full or half empty” question. 

“Not really,” the man replies, “My brother dragged me to this party, but he left me alone.”

“Well, I’m Kurt and I am not having fun either, so let’s hang out.” Kurt has no idea where this sudden confidence is coming from, but he doesn’t mind. This man seems nice and he’s quite cute, especially with that bowtie.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt. My name’s Blaine.”

They talk a little bit and they hit it off. Blaine likes to compose and write music, but he’s still in college so he’s still waiting for his big breakthrough. Kurt’s surprised to hear NYADA rejected him, because Blaine sang a little bit of his work and it’s amazing.

Kurt must admit that he thinks Blaine is very attractive. Maybe his new-found confidence will stay a bit longer, so that he can ask him out.

Suddenly, a DJ yells: “One minute till midnight!”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, the kiss. I had totally forgotten about that.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit weird, don’t you think?” Kurt says when he sees Blaine’s discomfort.

“I mean, are we supposed to just kiss strangers? What if I don’t want to get kissed by some stranger.”

“I agree,” Kurt says, “At least they encourage getting to know new people beforehand, and of course, couples kiss each other all the time, but it’s a bit weird.”

“I’d like to meet the person before I plant my face on theirs,” Blaine says and he looks to Kurt.

Kurt nods to him. There’s some kind of understanding between the two of them.

“Ten more seconds!” the DJ yells and the crowd cheers.

“But if we really have to kiss someone…” Blaine trails off and he blushes.

And Kurt gets it. He can feel himself turn red.

“Five!”

“Well, if you insist.”

“Four!”

Blaine smiles shyly. “If you don’t mind.”

“Three!”

“I don’t mind,” Kurt says, because he really doesn’t. If he has to kiss some stranger, then it better be Blaine.

“Two!”

And Blaine’s smile widens. He takes Kurt by the hand. “Then let’s do it.”

“One!”

For once, the crowd goes silent. People are kissing everywhere. Kurt and Blaine are two of them. After a few seconds, the silence dies away and people start to cheer and party again.

But not Kurt and Blaine. They’re still kissing, completely ignoring the world around them.

Unfortunately, the world doesn’t care. Blaine gets pulled away by another man. “Blaine, little bro, you gotta come with me!” he says, completely unaware that he interruped his brother in a very important moment.

He’s very drunk, because no older brother would just interrupt their brother kissing someone without poking fun at them.

“Coop, wait-”

But it’s too late. The drunken brother drags Blaine with him.

Kurt tries to run after him and it looks like Blaine’s about to saw his brother’s arm off, but the brother happily talks about a beautiful woman he’s met and how he wants Blaine to meet her.

And then they’re gone.

* * *

Kurt doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t sleep. He can’t think.

Ever since the kiss from that mysterious Blaine, he’s unable to function. It’s been less than 24 hours, but he can’t think of anything else.

“And you’re sure you don’t know his last name,” Rachel asks him after Kurt explained all of it to her.

“No,” Kurt sighs, “I guess we were planning it for the longer conversation. But we couldn’t even continue that conversation because that drunken brother dragged him away.”

“Have you tried Twitter?” Santana asks, looking bored.

“Santana, this is serious!” Rachel snaps, “Kurt’s heartsick.”

Santana rolls his eyes. “I am serious,” she says, “Tweet about it and use the hashtag #NYMadness2015. It’s filled with stories and ugly pictures from last night. Look!” She hands her phone to Kurt, who looks away in disgust.

“Yup, that’s a picture of a random dude vomiting all over his probably-now-ex-girlfriend,” Santana says, “See, everyone is still talking about it.”

“Santana, are you kidding?” Rachel protests, but Kurt tells her to shut up.

He doesn’t have much choice now. So he quickly opens his Twitter app and tweets.

 **Kurt Hummel _@someonetocrowdyouwithlove_**  
Kissed a boy in #NY last night. Couldn’t get his number. Any1 know Blaine, a composer in the making? NYU? #NYMadness2015

“And now we wait.”

* * *

 **Blaine D. Anderson _@forabeatofadrum_**  
I don’t think you’ll ever find him ;)

Kurt’s heart jumps when he sees the Tweet.

 **Kurt Hummel _@someonetocrowdyouwithlove_**  
Oh hi. I liked your bowtie. Wanna get coffee one day?

“Oh my god,” Rachel almost yells.

Santana smiles smugly. “Nice. You’re gettng laid thanks to Twitter. You can thank me later, you know.”

Kurt’s phone shows another notification. This time it’s a DM from Blaine consisting his number and a message saying: “Text me the address!!”

And Kurt does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on October 9th.
> 
> I seriously used Google to make sure their tweets were under 120 characters and boy, the first one was a challenge. The original one was 158 characters.


	9. Sunday In The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But Yuè, it’s November.” Yeah, I hope I’ll have this finished before the Advent.
> 
> tw: implied child abuse

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 4: Sunday In The Park**

_A man playing guitar (play a song, play a song, play on)_  
_Singing for us all (singing for us)_  
_Will you help him change the world  
_ _Can you dig it (yes, I can)_

Saturday In The Park - Chicago

* * *

Thirty minutes.

Her father had given her thirty minutes to pack up her things and leave.

That’s how Quinn ended up in the middle of the night, alone, pregnant, homeless, and very scared. She could go to Finn’s house, but will his mother let him in.

Of course, Quinn has met Carole, and Quinn knows Carole is a good woman. Even though Finn still doesn’t know he isn’t the father, he’s supportive and so is Carole. But what if Quinn shows up on the doorstep? What is it is all a big façade, and Carole secretly despises Quinn for putting this on Finn’s shoulders. Carole loves her son, but wasn’t Judy supposed to love Quinn as well? Yet, she didn’t say a word when Russell, her own father, threw her out. Instead, she poured another glass of wine and she drank till she couldn’t hide the tears. 

But she didn’t say a word.

Suddenly, a car pulls up next to her and the car window rolls down.

“Are you okay, miss?” a man asks.

Quinn immediately backs away. Even if he has good intentions, a woman should never trust a man like that in the dark.

“Go away,” Quinn yells, and she curses herself for not grabbing Frannie’s baseball bat. 

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s what all men say,” Quinn yells, close to tears. She’s afraid. This time, it’s not only her life, but also the soon-to-be life that is her baby. “So many times, men have stopped to ‘talk’ to me. But all they want is to fuck me.  _Well, you’re too late for that!_ ” She points towards her belly. She’s not showing that much, but hopefully, he gets the memo.

Apparently, he doesn’t. 

In fact, he opens the car door. Quinn is about to scream, but then she sees who’s there. It’s not a man. No, it’s a boy. He can’t be older than her. Quinn can’t hide the shock when she sees what state he’s in. The swollen eye must hurt.

“I’m Blaine, and I’m gay. Usually, I don’t use that to introduce myself, but in this case, I want you to know I want to help you and that I have no interests in taking advantage of you,” the boy, Blaine, says, “Especially if you’re with child.” 

So, he did get the memo.

“ _How old are you?_  Should you be driving?” Quinn yells out in shock.

“No, since I’m fifteen, but since my dad has made it pretty clear he no longer wants to see me, and that I should ‘get the fuck out of the house and never come back’, the least I could do was steal his car,” Blaine shrugs, “No worries, my brother has taught me how to drive.”

A part of Quinn still distrusts him. Due to society’s freak obsession with gender, even little boys can be sexist and think it’s just a joke. Maybe he’s lying to win her over, and is his older brother hiding somewhere.

But he looks so sincere.

And Quinn has nowhere to go.

And nothing to lose.

“Can I put my suitcase in the back of your car?”

Blaine smiles widely. “You can put it next to mine.”

So Quinn does. Blaine gets back behind the wheel, but Quinn stops him before he can start the engine.

“I drive,” the practically demands.

“Of course,” he says and he switches seats. Quinn starts the engine and they drive off.

“Where to?” she asks.

Blaine shrugs. “That’s the shitty part of being a newly disowned son. I have nowhere to go and no one will be looking for me. I mean, his farewell present was this wonderful swollen, black eye.”

“I’m sorry,” Quinn says, and she means it. 

“Ah well…” Blaine trails off, and it hits Quinn how young he is. How young she is. They have their entire lives ahead of them, and yet, here they are.

“May I ask you, why did your dad hurt you?”

“Like I said, I’m gay,” Blaine says bitterly, “And after the stunt I pulled last year, he’s been waiting for the right time to get rid of me.”

“What did you do?” Quinn asks, not even trying to hide her shock.

“Got beaten up after I went to a dance with another boy,” Blaine says, “And I know it wasn’t my fault, but my dad…” Blaine doesn’t continue, and Quinn doesn’t push it.

“I just got disowned as well,” Quinn says sadly.

“Because of the baby?”

“You’re so smart.”

“How old are you, then?” Blaine asks her.

“Sixteen. I could be on MTV,” Quinn tries to joke, but it’s not funny, and they both know it, “And I can’t go back. My friends… they don’t even know yet. I’ve only told the father and the boy who thinks he’s the father- don’t ask, please.”

Blaine clearly has questions, but he does as she asked.

“Maybe it’s for the best if I just leave and never go back,” Quinn says sadly, “It will spare the pain of a lot of people.”

“Yeah…” Blaine says and he gets it.

They drive around aimlessly. Two disowned teens. They have little money and no one to call. 

“Let’s do that, then,” Blaine suddenly says.

“What?”

“Let’s go, you and me. We can start anew. We’re a team now,” Blaine says and for the first time, he seems excited about something.

Quinn laughs. “And where do we go?” she asks teasingly, but that’s only to hide her intrigue. It is an insane plan, but what do they have to lose?

“Well, I have always wanted to go to New York.”

* * *

**5 years later**

Kurt can hear the music. Some people hate the street musicians, and see them as tourist-baiting, but to Kurt, the amount of culture in New York makes him love his city even more, and street music is culture.

But this music…

Kurt can’t recall it, so that makes him even more curious. He should go home, but instead, he follows the music. 

Then Kurt sees him.

The man is singing a song Kurt’s never heard of. He’s playing the guitar and bystanders are watching him and giving him tips. 

And Kurt has to admit that he is rather cute. He’s wearing a polo shirt and a bowtie. He’s daring enough to wear brightly coloured pants, and Kurt can see that there are no socks for the the fancy, but worn down, shoes he’s wearing. While playing, he moves his head, and the curls are mesmerizing.

He finishes another song, and just like the others, Kurt applauds widely.

People tip him some more and slowly, the crowd starts to disappear. The man is already gathering his equipement. 

But Kurt hasn’t tipped yet.

He quickly fishes his wallet out of the pockets of his designer coat and he approaches the man. “Hey, great performance,” he says and the man looks up in shock, almost dropping his stuff.

“Oh, wow, hi, thanks.” 

“I didn’t have the chance to give you this,” Kurt hands him some cash, “You already tidied up your stuff, so.”

“Well, I don’t mind you giving it to me personally,” the man says and he then seems to realise he’s said it out loud, “I mean, I just, I could… uhm…” He blushes and he looks embarrassed.

But Kurt thinks it’s endearing. “My name is Kurt.”

“Blaine.”

* * *

“Hair gel?”

Blaine ignores the look of his roommate. “I know I stopped using hair gel in order to save money, but let me have this, okay?”

Quinn smiles. “Of course, Blaine, you have a date tonight. You should look nice. You always do, but it’s time to take it to the next step.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says and he kisses his best friend’s cheek, “What would I be without you?”

_Dead._  Blaine knows the answer very well. 

Quinn nods and she walks off. Blaine watches her go. A lot has changed over the last 5 years. They’re still struggeling to make it every week, but they have found pretty decent lives in New York for themselves. Sure, Quinn works three jobs and when Blaine isn’t working at one of his jobs, he’s outside playing on the streets to make extra money, but strangely enough, they’re happy. It beats the alternative.

When his father violently threw him out five years ago, he thought he’s life would be over. He stole his dad’s car with the intention of driving to his death, but instead, he met Quinn and the two of them sold the car for a good price. That money made it possible for them to at least start new lives.

They went from being kids in rich families, to being poor runaways, but they both prefer the latter. Now, they actually have a chance at being happy.

His father made Blaine believe he’d never be happy with being himself, but as Blaine walks to Kurt’s apartment block, he knows his dad was wrong. He’s very happy he’s met Kurt.

He takes the elevator to Kurt’s floor. Blaine realises he should’ve gotten Kurt something, but he’s spend his last savings on the hair gel. 

He knocks on Kurt’s door. A woman opens the door.

“Uhm, hi,” Blaine says shyly, “I’m looking for Kurt.”

The woman seems unimpressed, but she till turns around to shout: “Kurt, there’s a cute boy on our doorstep so you better get your ass over here. Is this the date?”

“Yes, Santana, that is the date,” Kurt appears behind her.

“Wait, I want to see him!” Another woman peeks from behind a door that must lead to a living room.

“Me too!” Blaine hears another voice.

“Mercedes, Tina, please,” Kurt rolls his eyes and he pushes past Santana. He takes Blaine’s arm and he shuts the door. 

Blaine laughs.

“Sorry, my housemates are very happy for me,” Kurt says.

“So is mine,” Blaine says, “Quinn’d do the same.”

“But enough about our housemates-” they hear three loud gasps coming from the other side of the room “- let’s go.”

* * *

**Three months later**

Blaine wakes up, and he sees he’s not in his own apartment. Then he remembers he’s spent the night at Kurt’s and he smiles. It’s one of his only free mornings, so he’s going to enjoy it.

“Morning, sunshine,” Kurt mumbles as he slowly wakes up as well.

“Morning,” Blaine leans in to kiss his boyfriend.

“I like you like this,” Kurt says happily.

“Like what?”

“Shirtless,” Kurt says and Blaine laughs.

“Well, unfortunately for you, I have to get dressed,” Blaine gets out of the bed and Kurt protests.

“Just a little bit longer.”

“We’ve already slept in, Kurt. I really have to go to work. Rent’s due this week,” Blaine says and he picks up the clothes from the floor, “You should get dressed as well. You have class in two hours or so.” He throws a shirt towards Kurt, who groans, but he gets up as well.

“Well, if we’re quick, we can still have breakfast before we have to go our separate ways.”

Kurt’s a student at NYADA. Blaine has to admit that he’s a bit jealous, but he’s mostly happy for him. But then again, Blaine will never go to NYADA since he doesn’t even have a high school diploma. And besides, that doesn’t stop him from playing and loving music.

Blaine’s told Kurt about his past after they offically started dating. In Blaine’s eyes, Kurt was spoiling him. And Blaine couldn’t give him anything back. Once, he was lucky enough to be able to pay him dinner, but that’s it. So Blaine’s told Kurt everything, but Kurt doesn’t mind Blaine not being able to give him gifts. Blaine being with him is enough for Kurt.

Blaine watches Kurt get dressed. Then he moves to the the living area. Mercedes is already awake and she nods towards Blaine. Blaine likes Kurt’s friends and they like him. Which is a good thing. Otherwise Santana would’ve ended him.

“I’ll make pancakes!” Blaine yells. Suddenly, the door to Tina’s room opens.

“I heard pancakes!” she yells back.

* * *

Quinn’s restless.

Blaine hasn’t come home. Quinn didn’t have time to dwell on it, because she had to work, but she’s just gotten home and Blaine’s still nowhere to be seen.

He should be at work as well, but Quinn hasn’t seen him in almost 24 hours and he’s not picking up his phone.

She’s in the middle of suppressing a breakdown, when the door opens and Blaine enters their small apartment. He looks like a mess and he’s wearing his ugly work clothes, but he’s also very alive.

“Oh thank God!” Quinn throws herself on him.

Blaine’s surprised by her reaction. “What happened?”

“You didn’t come home last night and I got worried, especially when I couldn’t reach you and I was afraid something might’ve happened to you and I just-”

“Quinn, calm down. I stayed at Kurt’s place,” Blaine says.

“What?” Quinn lets go and she takes a step back.

“Yeah, I texted you,” Blaine says, “Why are you looking at me as if I’ve just killed someone.”

“I’ve been worried sick!” Quinn yells, but she knows what’s wrong. She can’t tell Blaine. He shouldn’t have mentioned Kurt.

“I texted you,” Blaine says again.

“I didn’t get any text!” Quinn yells, trying not to get too hysterical.

“What?” Blaine immediately checks his phone, but then he groans. “Prepaid Sim card is over. This is why I wish I could just afford a subscription for my phone.”

“You cannot just leave me like that!” Quinn yells.

“I didn’t know, Quinn, I thought my message had reached you.”

“Well, didn’t you think it was strange I didn’t reply?”

“I just assumed you forgot about it, especially since you had the early shift this morning, Quinn. It’s okay. No one’s hurt.”

“Is that how you see me?” Quinn says, and she’s starting to tear up, “Do you think I’d just forget about you like that?”

“Quinn, no-”

“Well, seems like you keep forgetting about me!”

“Okay,” Blaine yells back, “What is this really about, Quinn? I know you. I know you are having one of your moods, so I know you’re not trying to hurt me. You’re just trying to hide something.”

“Don’t use my fucked up childhood against me, Blaine,” Quinn says, “I don’t shit on you when you have a depressive episode, huh?”

“I’m not…” Blaine sighs, but then starts again, “I’m not using your fucked up childhood against you, Quinn. Again, I am just trying to understand. I know you lash out instead of talking, since at your home, problems were pushed away and feelings stayed inside. But remember that it’s me. You can tell me anything. We’re a team.”

That shuts Quinn up. She can still remember the first time he’s said those words to her, on the day they met and ran away.

“I…” 

“Yes?” Blaine gestures to her to go on.

“I feel like you’re chosing him over me,” Quinn admits and she starts to cry, “I feel like he’s more important to you. We barely see each other, since work’s keeping us apart, but before, we used or rare time of freedom together. But now you’re with him and I- I feel left behind. Everyone always leaves me behind.”

“Quinn.”

“And it’s unfair. No one choses me! Finn didn’t choose me, but ran to Rachel, so that’s why I let myself be used by Puck. My parents chose their beliefs over me! Jacob got the promotion, so my boss chose him over me. You choose Kurt over me.”

“I love him, Quinn,” Blaine says, “I haven’t told him yet, but I love him. That is why I am with him all the time, because he makes me happy. But that doesn’t mean you’re no longer my friend.”

“I just feel so alone. All the damn time,” Quinn says sadly.

“Come to the potluck with me this Monday,” Blaine says and he hugs her. She lets him hug her. “Kurt’s already said that I could bring you, and I know you had to work every Monday evening, but now that you are making more hours at Starbucks, you were able to let go of that other job, so you have Mondays off.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Quinn says.

“You’re not. You have an invite.”

“We don’t have anything to offer for the potluck,” Quinn tries, but she’s slowly trying to find out why she’s against it. Because… why not? Maybe it’s good to meet new people. She only knows Blaine and she has some acquaintances from her jobs, but that’s it.

“They know I’m poor. Come on, Quinn. It’s going to be fun.”

And Quinn nods.

“Yeah.”

* * *

“I just got a call from Blaine,” Kurt says, “He’s bringing his housemate with him, so they’re a little bit late. Apparently, she needs to run some errands before she has time to go.”

“The more the merrier,” Artie says, “Full house, yo!”

“Aren’t we all happy I’m back in New York for now?” Rachel says happily, “LA is fun, but I missed these potlucks.”

“It was better without her,” Santana whispers to Mercedes. Brittany, who’s also visiting her girlfriend, nods in agreement.

Sam laughs and winks to Mercedes, who rolls her eyes.

“So, you have news on McKinley?” Tina asks Sam. He immediately starts his story about Coach Beiste giving him a job.

“Well, after you’ve been half naked on the side of a bus, anything’s possible.”

Kurt and Mercedes set the table and Rachel is adding some more ingredients to her vegan soup. That’s when the doorbell rings.

“Oh, that must be them.”

Kurt goes to the front door. He takes a deep breath. It’s time for him to finally meet Quinn. Blaine speaks highly of her, and since Blaine has no ties with his family anymore, he’s started to see her as a sister. Kurt and Quinn have never met, since Quinn’s often at work. But now is the day!

With other words, it’s time for the Sister’s Stamp Of Approval.

He opens the door and Blaine’s smiling face is the first thing he sees. “Hello beautiful,” Blaine says and Kurt gives him a kiss.

“Hello to you.”

“Today, I have brought cheesecrackers from the $1 store,” Blaine says jokingly, “Better than the food I brought last week, if I may say so, but Quinn helped me. Speaking of Quinn…”

Blaine steps aside to reveal Quinn and Kurt’s eager to say hello, but then-

_“Quinn?”_

_“Kurt?”_  Quinn’s just as shocked to see her old friend from high school.

Without thinking, Kurt wraps his arms around her. “My God, you’re okay.”

Quinn starts to shake. “I’m okay.”

Blaine’s watching the entire ‘meeting’, clearly confused.

“Guys! Guys, you would not believe it!” Kurt pulls back and he drags Quinn to the living room, where the others are chatting happily.

“Quinn?”

“HOLY FUCK.”

“Oh my-”

“Quinn?”

“ _Quinn!_ ”

“Is this the Quinn you always talk about? The one who disappeared? Sick, dude.” 

“QUINN. YOU’RE ALIVE!”

And so, one by one, all the New Directions that are currently in New York jump on their long-lost friend. Except for Kurt, who leans against Blaine.

“I am confused,” Blaine says to Kurt, “You guys know each other?”

“We met in high school. We were in the glee club together. Not for very long, I must admit, so the two of us weren’t extremely close, but it still created a bond between all of us. So when she suddenly disappeared… wow, I can’t believe she’s here,” Kurt wipes away a tear.

The Unholy Trinity, finally reunited after five long years, is a sobbing mess. Tina is crying while singing Don’t Stop Believin’ to herself and the others are also all over the place.

“We were all so worried. After a week or two of radio silence, her best friends, Brittany and Santana went to her house to look for her. Their cheerleader coach was with them. There, her father told them that they shouldn’t worry and that she’s moved to her sister in Minnesota. But we knew he was lying. All of us knew. Coach Sylvester threatened him, but since Quinn never went officially missing, we were powerless.”

_“You were pregnant?”_  Rachel yells in shock.

“Quinn, holy shit.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I knew, of course, but the others don’t. My stepbrother thought he was the father, so it was pretty hard for him. But then Puck of all people stopped by our house to tell him the truth. So yeah, Finn, Puck, and I already had a feeling that had something to do with it, but we didn’t want to add fuel to the already circulating rumours,  so we didn’t tell anyone. My brother died without ever seeing her again.”

“Wow, this is a lot to take in for all of us,” Blaine says, “I can’t believe you two managed to not meet each other for three months.”

“Yeah, you two are always so busy.”

“Ah, what can I say?” Blaine shrugs, “Rent doesn’t pay itself. But apart from that, I spend most of my time with you.”

“Good,” Kurt says and he kisses Blaine.

“God, I love you,” Blaine says happily and Kurt’s heart skips a beat, “I was told I could never love you, but here I am.”

Kurt smiles. “And I love you too.”

The two of them share a moment, until it’s interrupted by Quinn’s laughter. Santana has told her about Run, Joey, Run.

They’re all complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on November 6th.


	10. Long Hot Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, since I have fallen back in the Little Numbers hole (since I’m not translating it to Dutch), here’s some fanfic about fanfic. It’s set just before this. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5338304/chapters/12677924

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 12: Long Hot Summer**

_Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we’re gonna do_

Long Hot Summer - Keith Urban

* * *

**Sun (6:55am)**  
I love him, Wes.

 

(6:57)  
Blaine… what.  
(6:58)  
It is fucking early.

 

(6:58)  
I know.  
(6:58)  
But I love him.

 

(6:58)  
Okay, tell him yourself.  
(6:59)  
Him. Tell him. Not me. Especially not at this hour.

 

(6:59)  
I will. I definitely will. You have no idea. Oh wow.

 

(7:00)  
Okay?

 

~~~

 

(9:00)  
Your boy loves you.

 

(9:00)  
_I know. He told me._

 

(9:01)  
Good.

 

 

******

 

 **Mon (5:34pm)**  
I am going to do it!

 

(5:37)  
Do what?

 

(5:40)  
If only you knew, Wes.

 

(5:40)  
?

 

~~~

 

(6:00)  
I have to ask you something.  
(6:00)  
Or… no… I have to *tell* you something. Something important.  
(6:01)  
But it is not going to be a question or anything.  
(6:01)  
Because in this time of day, it is no longer a question.  
(6:01)  
Still important though.  
(6:01)  
It has something to do.  
(6:01)  
I mean, that is why I am texting you.  
(6:01)  
Maybe I should’ve called.  
(6:02)  
Should I call?

 

(6:02)  
**_????_**

 

(6:02)  
Oh, hi.

 

(6:02)

 

**_What do you need to tell me._ **

 

(6:07)

 

_**Blaine?** _

 

(6:10)  
I am going to ask your son to marry me.  
(6:15)  
Burt?

 

(6:20)  
**_Sorry. To quote Rachel: ‘Sometimes a person just has to dance.’_**  
(6:20)  
_**At least, Kurt told me that Rachel texted that to him once.**_

 

(6:21)  
So. Good?

 

(6:21)  
_**Very good, kid.**_  
(6:21)  
_**And you’re right. You don’t have to ask me for permission. Kurt can think for himself.**_  
(6:22)  
**_Welcome to the family._**  
(6:22)  
**_Although, you were already part of it._**

 

(6:33)  
He still has to say yes, though.

 

(6:35)  
**_He will._**

 

~~~

 

(6:20)  
I love you.

 

(6:21)  
_I love you too._

 

(6:21)  
I love you very, very much.

 

(6:21)  
_I love you very, very much as well <3_  
(6:22)  
_Not that I am complaining, but is there a reason for this wonderful exchange._

 

(6:22)  
Yes. It’s that I love you.

 

(6:23)  
_Perfect reason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on November 6th as well. Holla.


	11. Blow Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wrote this one a year ago, but I never posted it. I guess it is now part of the Klainesummerchallenge2017.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 14: Blow Away**

_All I got to do is to love you_  
All I got to be is, be happy  
All it’s got to take is some warmth to make it  
Blow Away, Blow Away, Blow Away. 

Blow Away - George Harrison

* * *

The Gavelman and Blond Chameleon appeared out of nowhere. New York City was used to superheroes protecting the city, because there have been several of them. Unfortunately, the people in New York have learned not to get too attached to them.

They’re only human.

There is an entire national monument dedicated to all the superheroes that have died or have disappeared.

But much to Kurt’s dismay, Blaine isn’t following the rules. He’s obsessed with Gavelman and the Blond Chameleon. Kurt keeps reminding his husband what happened to the last New York superhero, but Blaine isn’t listening.

Blaine’s life consists of Kurt, school, and ‘Blond Man’. “Don’t call them Gavel Chameleon, because that name is too long,” Blaine always tells Kurt.

Kurt knows the rules by now.

Do not call them Gavel Chameleon.

Do not say that they’re dating- because they’re not.

Do not compare Gavelman’s abilities to Thor’s.

Do not make fun of Blond Chameleon’s impressions, because they’re funny.

And so on.

It’s not that Kurt thinks that stanning superheroes is childish or embarrassing, it’s that he doesn’t want Blaine to get so attached to them. He’s already very invested in their lives and Kurt doesn’t know how to stop Blaine from getting hurt.

Little does Kurt know of Blaine’s true involvement with Blond Man.

* * *

“Hi honey, I’m home!” Kurt calls out and drops his keys in the little wooden bowl in the hall. When he doesn’t hear a “And what sort of time do you call this?” he looks around. Blaine’s keys aren’t in the wooden bowl, which means he isn’t home yet.

It’s five pm. Blaine should be home.

Maybe he hasn’t dropped the keys in the bowl, which is unusual, but it won’t be the first time. He searches their apartment, but Blaine is nowhere to be seen.

Kurt fishes his phone out of his pocket and speed dials Blaine’s number. He groans in agony when he gets Blaine’s voice mail.

Then, the door opens.

Kurt turns around, ready to yell at his husband for leaving him like that, when he sees a stranger standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand.

“Where is Blaine Anderson?”

Kurt backs away, afraid. He reaches for something –anything- to hit this man with, but there’s nothing he can use.

“W-who are you?”

“Where is Blaine Anderson?” the stranger repeats.

When Kurt is unable to answer, the man comes closer. Everything goes black before Kurt even has the opportunity to scream.

* * *

His head hurts.

He wants to ask Blaine for some medicine against the headache, but when he opens his eyes, he sees that he isn’t in their apartment. Instead, he’s in an unfamiliar place with his hands tied behind his back.

_How the hell…_

But then he sees someone standing in the back. It’s the man that ambushed him. “Welcome back,” he says, “Willing to talk yet? Where. Is. Blaine. Anderson?”

Kurt just shakes his head. This isn’t happening.

“Why, what’s with him?” Kurt asks. He isn’t stalling. He just wants to know why a maniac with a gun is after his husband.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know,” the man sneers, “From all people, you should know. You’re his husband. Don’t play games! We both know that he is Gavelman.”

_Blaine? His Blaine? Gavelman?_

“No no no, you must be wrong!” Kurt yells, “He’s- He’s just a fan. He isn’t actually Gavelman. He just follows their work online!”

“You’re lying,” the man comes closer and Kurt can hear a flick of a knife. Kurt tries not to cry. He doesn’t know what is happening- he just wants to go home.

“Please, please let me go!” Kurt cries out, “You’ve got it all wrong, he’s not Gavelman. He’s just a Blond Man fan. Please, I just want to go home. I promise, if I can go home, I’ll let Blaine figure out where Blond Man is.”

“Do not test me!” the man yells and he holds the knife close to Kurt, “You’re not going anywhere. I need you here to lure Blaine Anderson. If you can’t tell me where Gavelman is, then he will have to come to me.”

Kurt wants to say something, but then…

“You called?”

The man turns away. Standing in the doorway is Blaine, still wearing the yoga pants he wears for dance class.

“Ah, Gavelman, how nice of you to show!”

But when Blaine steps into the light, Kurt and the man see that he’s afraid.

“Please, let him go! He’s- He’s right, I’m not a superhero. Please, I’m not Gavelman, I swear!” he says, “Just- let us go. We won’t tell anyone you’re here. You can continue your life and we can continue ours.”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid?” the man laughs, “If you’re not Gavelman, why are you here?”

“Are you kidding?” Blaine yells, “I get home and I see a note saying that someone has my husband. Of course I follow the orders, but please, just let him go. And…” He takes a deep breath and holds out his arms, “If you really need a hostage, take me instead.”

“Blaine, no!” Kurt says. What the hell is he doing? Blaine’s right, he is no hero.

“Wrong answer, Gavelman!” the man says. He’s no longer laughing. “I’m not planning on playing games. Transform now, or your husband dies!”

“But I’m not Gavelman!” Blaine pleads and falls on his knees, “Please…”

“You’re lying!”

“He’s not.”

Everyone looks up. Gavelman is hanging from the ceiling.

“I heard you called,” he smiles sweetly, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He jumps down and lands on the man. Blaine gets up and tries to run to Kurt, but then they hear a gun getting loaded.

Another man is waiting for them. “Did you really think my mate’s alone?” He fires the gun, Kurt screams, but the bullet disappears.

“Same here,” they here. Out of nowhere, Blond Chameleon appears. He’s holding the bullet in his hand. “Never try to fight a chameleon, my friend.”

By now, Blaine had reached Kurt. He’s trying to untie him. “This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy,” Kurt mumbles. Blaine nods. He looks as white as a sheet, and Kurt understands why. Blaine has always talked about his dream to meet Blond Man, but not like this. Never this.

“We knew you’d be together,” the man facing Blond Chameleon smiles crookedly, “So we came prepared.” To no one’s surprise, another person steps out of the shadows.

“Three versus two,” she says.

Gavelman throws his opponent on the floor again. “So, you’re with three. Only three?” he sounds alarmed. They can easily take on three people, but this time, innocent civilians are there too. If Blond Man can only face two opponents, the third one might hurt Kurt and Blaine.

When they face all three of the opponents, Blond Man might accidentally hurt Kurt and Blaine. Whatever happens, Kurt and Blaine will get hurt.

Kurt is crying. Blaine is still trying to untie him. He doesn’t stop despite knowing that he can get hurt too. “Run, Blaine,” Kurt whispers, but Blaine refuses.

“What are you going to do now, Blond Man?” the woman sneers. Blond Chameleon doesn’t let go of his opponent, and neither does Gavelman, but it’s clear that they’re both stuck.

“Turn yourself in, or they,” she points her gun towards Kurt and Blaine, “will get it. Give up, Blond Man. Unless there’s a third person, your names will be added at the monument.”

Blaine reaches in his pocket for his pocket knife. He needs to get Kurt out of here. Maybe if they run, they can get out before the villains get to them. Chances are slim, but you never know. Kurt just hopes that Blaine has his pocket knife with him, because he’s still in his dance clothes after all.

But then Blaine stands up.

And he isn’t holding his pocket knife.

He’s holding something that looks like a gun. “Who says there’s no third person involved?”

Kurt’s head is about to explode.

And then Blaine shoots. Everything goes black again, but this time, it’s not because Kurt is losing consciousness. Someone unties him, and Kurt’s surprised to see Blond Chameleon’s hand on his shoulder.

Blond Chameleon starts to move and he drags Kurt along. Kurt tries to struggle, but Blond Chameleon is too strong. “Let go of me!” he says.

“Shhhh,” Blonde Chameleon shushes him, “Are you crazy? I’m trying to get you out of here, so don’t ruin it.”

“But… Blaine?”

“He can handle himself,” Blonde Chameleon says, annoyed. Kurt wants to argue again, but then he remembers Blaine firing a device that looks a lot like a gun. Blaine knows Blond Man. Blaine works with Blond Man. It is unbelievable.

A door opens and he’s thrown outside. Normally, Kurt would scoff at Blond Chameleon for just throwing him out on the streets, ruining his clothes, but he is too stunned to actually say something. “Don’t be stupid,” Blond Chameleon says sternly, “Stay the hell out.”

Kurt isn’t stupid, but he sure as hell is going back in there. But before he can even get up, the door opens again and Blaine gets thrown out too.

“Kurt?” Blaine crawls to his husband.

“Blaine!”

Kurt throws his arms around his husband. His husband, who apparently works with the two New York superheroes. His husband, who isn’t just a fanboy.

Blaine holds him closer. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispers, “I’m going to call for transport.”

But then he doesn’t call for a taxi. He uses a phone Kurt has never seen before to call someone else. “Cece, this is Son of Anders. Track me,” he says shortly and then hangs up.

“Blaine, what-” But Blaine shushes him.

“Later, Kurt, later. Just know that I’m sorry.” They wait in silence. A black van appears out of nowhere.

“In you get,” a woman wearing a trench coat and a floppy hat says. Blaine immediately gets up and enters the vehicle, but the woman stops Kurt.

“Him. Not you.”

“What?” Kurt asks, dumbfounded.

“Cece!” Blaine yells.

“Your companion must stay,” the woman says angrily, “You know the rules, Anders. No companions allowed.”

“You were once a companion, Cece,” Blaine retorts. Kurt can’t see her face, but he knows that she is speechless. Then she nods.

* * *

“We have a companion,” ‘Cece’ announces when they enter a room. Kurt has no idea where he is. They blindfolded him during the trip.

“Ah shit, Anders,” they hear a man, “What did we tell you about him?”

“Leave your hubby out of this yada yada yada,” Blaine sighs, “But I can’t help it that he got ambushed by some villains. What was I supposed to do? Just send him home so that he can start on dinner?”

“You know Blond Man personally?” Kurt asks Blaine, but he already knows the answer, “That’s why you’re so obsessed with them.”

“Yes, that and the fact that Blond Man are two of his best friends,” ‘Cece’ sighs deeply. She takes off her coat and hat.

_No way._

“Tina-” But both Blaine and Tina (holy shit, Tina!) shush him. “No civilian identities in here. We are ninety-nine percent sure this place isn’t bugged, but you never know,” she says, “It’s Cece. C-C, you know. My last name?”

Cohen-Chang.

And Son of Anders stands for Anderson.

“Wait, you two have superpowers too?” Kurt asks, flabbergasted. Suddenly he gets why Blaine keeps working late shifts. He’s not working, he’s out saving the city.

“Uh… no,” the man says. He steps away from a monitor he was looking at and Kurt shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but he is. “Cece, Son of Anders and I are just helping Blond Man out. You can call me Changling.”

Mike then gestures to Blaine. “In position, Anders.” Blaine nods and joins his friend. Apparently, Anders must be a short version of his code name.

“We gotta monitor Blond Man real quick,” Blaine says, “When Every threw me out, they were still in battle.”

“I’ve been tracking them ever since you three left to kick their asses, don’t tell me what to do.” There are screens everywhere. The biggest one shows two blue dots saying BC and G. Kurt has no idea what Blaine and Mike are doing, but he can see that they’re very focused. Tina is running around, listing things. Kurt decides to remain silent.

Half an hour later, Blond Chameleon and Gavelman enter the room.

“Here you go!” Tina hands them something. Kurt doesn’t know what it is.

Then, Gavelman notices Kurt. “Son of Anders, why on earth is he in here?” he asks. Blond Chameleon notices Kurt too and sigh deeply.

“Cece, have you invented an amnesia potion yet?” Gavelman rolls his eyes at Kurt.

“Shut up, Monty,” Blaine grumbles, “Explain Cece then.”

“Leave me out of this!” Tina says quickly, “I don’t care what y’all are going to do with, uh, the companion. What happened to me was a one-time thing. Then again, the companion can be useful.”

“Yes!” Blaine squeals, “He can be!”

“No!” Blond Chameleon yells and takes off his mask, “We are not going to add more members to the team. We don’t need new members.” Sam throws his mask away.

“The more the merrier,” to everyone’s surprise, it isn’t Blaine saying that. It’s Mike.

“Changling, can I love you?”

“No, what the hell Changling?”

“Uhm, guys, I’m still here,” Kurt waves, “Do I get a say in whatever is going on here? Can I vote on my membership, because I’m in?”

“Kur-mpanion, why?” Gavelman says and he takes off his mask too. Wes looks slightly alarmed.

“If Bl-Son of Anders can do it, I can do it too, right? I’m not leaving him, we’re in this together.”

Blaine nods. “Come on, guys, I’ve been telling you for months that I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore.”

“Are you two out of you mind?” Wes asks, “Anders, are you sure you want to drag him into this business?”

“You dragged me into this,” Blaine points out, “You and Every.”

“Yes, that’s because we didn’t know the dangers of being superheroes by then,” Sam grumbles and he hangs his head, “We were just two college students- well, Monty was in college- who had recently got exposed to alien radiation. We thought this was just for fun. The two of us, with you and Changling monitoring us, rescuing people while joking around. This is not a joke anymore, Anders! This is serious business.”

The team keeps on arguing, with Mike and Blaine agreeing to Kurt’s ‘membership’ and Tina, Sam and Wes not agreeing. It feels like they’ve forgotten that Kurt is still here. Kurt sighs. He’s already made up his mind, and no matter what happens, they can’t change it.

* * *

When Kurt gets home, Blaine is gone. Instead of worrying, he sighs and opens his laptop. Blond Man is currently rescuing hostages at the bank of New York City.

Kurt just sighs and gathers his stuff. He leaves his apartment and runs to the closest Brooks Brothers in the area. Blaine is waiting for him inside.

Together they duck down an alleyway in between the shop and the building next to it. Blaine inputs a sequence of digits into the keypad, opens a door into the basement of the Brooks Brothers and they disappear. Tina has explained to him how all the Brooks Brothers shops are connected through a series of tunnels. They’ve been housing superheroes for centuries, even before the building became Brooks Brothers shops. Blaine thinks it’s very fitting, because no one thinks it’s suspicious that he hangs around this shop a lot.

No one in the shops knows about it, though.

When they finally arrive in ‘the Blond Man HQ’ (Sam named it), Mike is already monitoring Blond Man. He’s also ordered ramen.

“Son of Anders, Hummer! Get over here!” Tina gestures to them to come over. She’s been working on an actual amnesia potion.

Kurt and Blaine exchange a smile and start to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on November 8th, but written way before that.


	12. Summer Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Did someone say more gamer!Klaine?](http://klainecrisscolferlibrary.tumblr.com/post/167076370861/any-gamerklaine-fics) Well then, this story follows the previous one. Kurt and Blaine have been dating for a while and… well… things are happening.
> 
> Or actually one thing: Super Mario Odyssey.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 5: Summer Breeze**

_See the paper layin’ on the sidewalk_  
A little music from the house next door  
So I walk on up to the doorstep  
Through the screen and across the floor

Summer Breeze - Seals & Crofts

* * *

“Okay, I have to admit that the Switch is one of Nintendo’s best consoles ever, and I have to admit that your shared obsession for gaming being the thing that brought you together is kinda cute and unique,  _and_ I have to admit that Super Mario Odyssey is an awesome game. That being said: this is all your own fault.”

“Jeez, Sam, could you be any more helpful and supportive?” Blaine says, rolling his eyes.

“You bought that game for him as a gift,” Sam says too cheerfully.

“And you’re enjoying my misery,” Blaine pouts and he turns back to his screen displaying the game. The game that also happens to be keeping him and Kurt apart.

“You know, for such a big Nintedo fan, I thought it was kind of weird that you didn’t know you could exchange friend codes through Mario Kart. It would’ve saved you a lot of pain,” Sam says and Blaine throws a pillow at him. Sam leaves, snickering.

Blaine unpauses his game and continues his search for Power Moons, but quite frankly, he’s distracted. Ever since this game came out, Kurt’s been off. Blaine can’t blame him, since Super Mario Odyssey also takes up lot of his free time, but Kurt’s taking it to a new level.

Ever since he’s gotten the game, he’s been hooked. It’s as if he’s forgotten Blaine exists. For the first time, Blaine curses a game for having such an amazing, time-consuming post-game. And sure, they play together most of the time since that’s the great thing about the Switch. They can just take their games anywhere, but it still sucks to see that Kurt’s online, playing Odyssey, instead of being with him. 

Sure, they’ve been hooked on games before. Blaine still hasn’t ended the story mode of Splatoon 2 (he’s pathetic, he knows it) and Kurt loved destroying him in Pokken Tournament DX, and sure, Blaine was a bit too addicted to Stardew Valley, but it’s never been like this.

It isn’t until Blaine’s left JoyCon flies out of his hand while throwing Cappy when he realises how tense he’s been. Good thing he attached it to his wrist, otherwise it’d be dead or even worse, McConaughey would think it’s a toy and Blaine would never get it back. That’d be a shame, since they’re the special Splatoon 2 editions.

But really, you’d think Kurt would have collected all the 999 Power Moons by now.

Blaine is still at 436 Moons, but that is because this game hasn’t consumed him entirely, only mostly.

“Okay, B, stop your whining,” Mercedes puts her hands on Blaine’s shoulders, “Either you give me one of those controllers so that I could join you, or get the hell up and go see your man. Sam and I are getting tired of your pouting, and we are the ones who’re supposed to be in a complicated relation.” 

No really, it is still complicated.

“Just kiss each other already,” Blaine grumbles, but Mercedes is right. Maybe he should just talk to Kurt about this. They can talk it out and then Kurt can show Blaine how to get Power Moon no. 10 at the Cascade Kingdom. 

“Up you get!” Mercedes tugs on his arm, “Go, go, go!”

“Yes, I am going!” Blaine shuts down his game and he gets up. He attatches his JoyCons to his Switch and he’s about to take the Switch out of his docking station so that he can take it with him, when Mercedes stops him.

“Nah-ah, that thing is staying here.”

“But Mercedes-”

“I know you have an unhealthy obsession with that thing, and so has Kurt, but right now it blocks you from communicating,” she takes the Switch out of the dock and holds it, “You’re not getting it back till the two of you are on the same page again. Really, Blaine, Sam and I are already the complicated relationship in our group of friends. Don’t steal our title!”

“Fine.” Blaine puts on his coat and he makes his way out.

“And if you don’t come home tonight… Good! Wink wink!” Mercedes yells and Blaine laughs.

* * *

When Blaine arrives at the loft, something catches his eye.

There’s a sheet of paper lying on the floor. Curious, Blaine picks it up and he’s surprised to see it’s written in Kurt’s handwriting. Then he sees what’s on it. 

“Lyrics?” Blaine says to himself. It has to be lyrics. Blaine is a lyricist himself, so he knows what to look for when he sees someone’s draft. But why would Kurt be writing lyrics? Sure, he’s very musically talented, but he’s never mentioned trying to write songs.

He folds the piece of paper and puts it in his pocket. Then he knocks on the door and he lets himself in, since this door can’t be properly locked anyway.

“Oh, hi!” Rachel is sitting in the living room with a book, “Blaine, nice to see you.”

“Hi, is Kurt here?”

“He’s in his room,” Rachel answers and she turns back to her book. Then, Blaine sees that the game is on the TV. This surprises him, because ususally, Santana doesn’t like Kurt playing on TV mode because she insists on watching her shows.

But Mario is sleeping and there’s a bird on his nose. This game’s been played in a while. Kurt is in his room, so why isn’t he playing?

Even weirder… Kurt only has 361 Power Moons.

“Kurt?” Blaine draws the curtains, and he sees Kurt sitting at his desk, writing something while wearing earbuds. He is so concentrated on his writing that he doesn’t even notice Blaine.

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s back and Kurt jumps up in shock.

“ _Blaine, hi!_ ” he says, sounding surprised, “ _What are you doing here?_ ”

“I am here to talk to you about your obsession with Odyssey, but what are you doing?” Blaine tries to take a look at Kurt’s writing, but Kurt frantically slams a book on the pieces of paper, causing Rachel to yell from the living room.

“Uhm, I am… it’s nothing.” Kurt seems a bit embarrassed.

“Okay?” Blaine takes out the sheet of paper he found earlier, “Has it something to do with this?”

Kurt pales when he sees that Blaine has the sheet of paper.

“Are you writing music now, Kurt? That’s great, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know I do it all the time.”

Kurt throws his hands in the air. “Okay, you got me.” Blaine hands him the sheet of paper. “I was trying to surprise you. Elliott mentioned we needed new songs for Pamela Lansbury, and I thought it’d be great if I could write a song for you, but it’s more difficult than I thought and I just… I didn’t want you to know. It’s a surprise.”

“Oh, Kurt…”

“That’s why I’ve been so distant lately. This song is consuming my life!”

“But you’re online on the Switch the entire time? You play Odyssey. That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

Kurt blushes. “It’s just a smokescreen, sweetheart. I succeeded, though. I wanted you to think I was playing, but I was actually writing. I mean, I still haven’t even played the Darker Side. Sorry?”

But he has nothing to be sorry for. Blaine’s looking at his boyfriend in awe. His boyfriend who was writing a song for him.

So instead he leans in to kiss him. At first, Kurt’s a bit surprised, but then he kisses back. 

“Thank you,” Blaine says and he hugs Kurt, who smiles.

They stay like that for a while, but then Kurt pulls back. “In all seriousness, could you please help me with the Power Moon hunt.”

“Oh, well, Mercedes took my Switch.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t ask. Instead he says: “Now that you’re here, we can do the multiplayer mode.”

“Ah well, Mercedes basically told me not to come home. So let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on November 8th. I'm finally making progress with this challenge.


	13. Summertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE THREE MORE DAYS BEFORE THE ADVENT STARTS I CAN DO THIS.
> 
> Anyway, here’s a short one and it’s about Klaine slow dancing, because it is always so calming.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 13: Summertime**

_Radio’s on and you’re by my side_

Summertime - Bon Jovi

* * *

“Dance with me,” Blaine says one day.

“What is the occasion?” Kurt asks, but he takes his husband’s hand.

“Nothing. I just like to dance,” Blaine says and he snaps his fingers. The music starts playing. Their kids still think it is a bit weird that they still have a radio in the house (”It’s  _so_  2010s, dads!”), but they like it. 

Together, they start to dance in their living room. Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt hums along with the music. Over 50 years of marriage, they’ve danced a lot of times like this.

Suddenly, it feels like the room around them is changing…

… and they’re in Blaine and Trent’s dorm room in Dalton. They just started dating and everything was new and exciting, and to Kurt’s surprise, Blaine’d asked Kurt to dance with him.

It’s their first time dancing like that.

Kurt twirls Blaine around and they’re back in their New York home. Their kids are coming over this evening, bringing the grandkids, and it’ll be hectic since they’ve all inherited their parents’ energy.

But for now, everything is calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on November 27th.


	14. The Boys of Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is November 30th and the Klaine Advent starts tomorrow. I did it.

**Klaine Summer Challenge Day 11: The Boys of Summer**

_Now I don’t understand what happened to our love_  
_But babe, I’m gonna get you back  
_ _I’m gonna show you what I’m made of_

The Boys of Summer - Don Henley

* * *

Kurt does still not know how he got the role.

Even when he walks into the rehearsal space, he still does not know how he got it. Sure, it’s not the Broadway big break yet, but who says Off-Broadway isn’t good enough?

When he auditioned for an Off-Broadway revival of Spring Awakening, he didn’t imagine he’d get the role of Ernst Robel. 

The room is filled with people, all bursting with anticipation. Kurt’s heard that most of them are unknowns, so it extra exciting for all of them. Kurt doesn’t really recognise someone, so he sits next to a woman he doesn’t know.

They eventually start to talk and Kurt’s happy that everyone already seems to get along.

Then the director asks for everyone’s attention and he gives a small speech. After that, it’s time for a role call.

Every actor has to get up and tell their names and their roles. They’re all met with a huge round of applause.

Then…

“Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson and I’ll be playing Hanschen Rilow.”

Kurt falls almost out of his chair when he sees Blaine. Kurt had given up on him long ago. But how do you react to your high school sweetheart standing there. Then it hits Kurt.

Blaine is playing Hanschen. Ernst’s love interest.  _Kurt’s_  love interest.

Kurt gulps.

People applaud for Blaine and Blaine sits down, looking very happy. More actors get up, but Kurt barely pays attention to them. Then, the woman next to him nudges him.

“You’re up.”

Oh. Of course.

Kurt puts on his best poker face, since it’s the first day on the job after all, and he stands up. “Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be playing Ernst Robel.”

People applaud for him as well and Kurt looks around. Blaine has a shocked expression on his face, probably similar to the one Kurt had on his face. Kurt quickly sits down.

The director talks some more after the role call and of course, official stuff gets discussed. Kurt’s glad he has something to focus on, because knowing that Blaine is in the room is a bit much.

Afterwards, they all applaud again and the actors get time to mingle. Kurt turns his back towards Blaine’s direction and he starts a discussion about the Ilse and Ernst relationship with the woman who plays Ilse, Harmony.

Yes, that Harmony.

“Well, I assume all the school kids are friends,” she says, “But they unfortunately must’ve drifted apart after they had to go to separate schools. Melchior says the same thing about Wendla.”

They glare towards the actors playing Wendla and Melchior. They must take their roles very seriously, because they’re making out in the corner. Speaking of professionalism.

“At least he isn’t trash like Melchior,” Kurt says, but he quickly looks away when the actress who plays Wendla puts her hand under the shirt of the actor who plays Melchior. “I still think my friends Jesse and Rachel would make a great Melchior and Wendla.”

“Speaking of relationships in the show, I think your relationship with Hanschen will obviously be the main one for your character,” Harmony says and Kurt nods.

Obviously.

“Have you met your Hanschen yet? He looks very handsome.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Oh, really?” they hear, “If memory serves me right, we know each other quite well, Kurt.” Blaine falls down on an empty chair next to them.

It looks like Kurt’s plan to avoid him isn’t going to work out.

“Hi Blaine, long time no see,” Kurt says nervously.

“Yeah, how long has it been? Like… 5 years?” 

Harmony claps her hands in delight. “Oh, how wonderful. You guys know each other. That must make everything easier. I mean, I know not knowing the person playing your love interest is part of acting, but I’d also feel more comfortable.”

Oh, if only she knew that Kurt and Blaine were in a relationship. But they broke up in Blaine’s senior year. Kurt was already in New York and Blaine made a change of plans by not going to New York University, but by going to Elon. They had a fight about ruined plans and they broke up.

Sure, they called to make up, but they never got back together and after Blaine’s graduation, contact wavered.

Kurt surprised by how little Blaine’s changed. Sure, he’s obviously grown older, but he still has that charm that makes Kurt’s stomach flutter.

Oh no.

And then Blaine smiles when he introduces himself to Harmony, and Kurt knows he’s screwed. 

To make things worse: Blaine’s playing his love interest.

“So, how’ve you been?” Kurt manages to ask.

“Swell,” Blaine says, “I just got to New York, actually.”

“Really?” Harmony asks, curious.

“Yeah, I graduated from Elon and I was planning on moving to New York, and then this show came along and it all still feels like a dream,” Blaine says happily, “You?”

“Been here for a bit longer,” Kurt says, hoping they can’t hear his nervousness, “Graduated from NYADA and I’ve been auditioning, but this is my first big job.”

The three of them talk with ease and even though Kurt is pretty sure Harmony is annoying, he’s very happy that she’s around. Kurt also meets other castmates and he talks about some car stuff with the tech crew, but then the day is over.

Kurt’s about to leave when Blaine catches up with him.

“Hey, don’t just leave like that.”

“The day’s over,” Kurt points out.

“True, but the night is still young.”

Kurt tries not to blush. Blaine used to say that every time his parents weren’t home and it was just the two of them. Kurt wonders if Blaine remembers and if this was deliberate.

It doesn’t sound like Blaine’s suggesting something.

So Kurt agrees that Blaine can at least walk with him. They talk a lot about school and about the past five years. They’ve already talked a lot, but with Harmony around, it was all about professional things.

“So, in this musical, we need to kiss.”

Kurt stops walking. “That… is true.”

“I thought that maybe we could practice,” Blaine says and he turns red, “Oh wow, I feel like a teen all over again. That was kinda cheesy.”

But Kurt stops him. “You… what?”

Blaine smiles shyly. “I don’t want to come off as creepy or anything, but seeing you again has made me realise I never should’ve let you go. And maybe, this role would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.”

Kurt smiles at the memory. What is it with Blaine and quoting himself? First the young night, then the practising and now this.

“Then, let’s practise.” 

Blaine smiles eagerly when he leans in to kiss Kurt. The kiss is simple and sweet- or at least, that is until someone accidentally bumps into them.

“Hey, find a room!” the woman yells.

“Sorry!” Kurt yells after her, but Blaine just laughs.

“We totally should find a room,” he says.

“Well, good thing I have an empty apartment now that Jesse and Rachel live together,” Kurt points out.

“Excellent. Lead the way,” Blaine says, “After all, the night is still young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring Awakening AUs! So many Spring Awakening AUs! I chose this one, but it would also be great if someone else were to play Hanschen, aka jealous!Blaine. Or the Deaf West version where Blaine’s someone’s voice. Oohohohooh Spring Awakening AUs!
> 
> Written on November 28th and 30th.


End file.
